Puzzle
by Pardon-MinHolly
Summary: Yoongi, 26 tahun, karyawan perpustakaan yang kuper, selalu merasa ada penyusup masuk ke kamarnya. Suga, 23 tahun, easy-going, hyper-sex. Agust, 21 tahun, pria muda lembut namun bisu dan tuli. Masing-masing memiliki alasan untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Siapa yang akan mengalah dan menjadi pemenang? / BTS boyXboy / Yoongi !Uke!Bottom! / !plot twist! TaeGi MinYoon HopeGa KookGa /
1. Chapter 1

Remake "EE" dari KY. Alur cerita sama dengan karya asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

!OOC!BoyXboy!Yaoi!

!Uke: Yoongi, Suga, Agust.

!Seme: Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook.

Taegi, MinYoon, HopeGa, (slight) KookGa.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Psychology, Dark, Hurt-Comfort.

!Typo, bahasa non-baku. Please NO BASHING!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Suga**

 **23 tahun**

Musik hingar bingar berdentum keras dari _The Red_ , salah satu _night club_ besar di Seoul. Suga meneguk lagi minuman sodanya–yah, hanya minuman soda. Biarpun dia sering banget keluar masuk tempat seperti ini, pantang bagi dia untuk menyentuh minuman beralkohol termasuk _wine_ ataupun obat-obatan terlarang, bahkan dia tegas tidak pernah menyentuh rokok.

Dia hanya butuh satu hal, dan dia harus memastikan dirinya cukup waras pada saat itu, untuk menikmatinya…

Matanya yang sayu, warna pupil kecoklatan, rambut pirangnya ditata _stylish._ Kakinya bergerak mengikuti dentum _dirty beat_ _Dj_ Kook, _Dj_ favoritnya setiap saat. _Dj_ Kook akan merubah musiknya sesegera mungkin, begitu melihat kedatangan Suga. Musik _Kanya West_ terlantun segera.

Jari tangannya yang memakai aksessoris cincin metal putih bergambar sayap malaikat, mengetuk-ngetuk meja mengikuti irama. Rambut pirangnya bergoyang mengikuti leher putihnya. Dengan membawa minuman kalengnya, dia menghampiri sang _Dj_.

Dengan cuek dia naik panggung, menghampiri _Dj_ Kook, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga laki-laki itu. Tampak _Dj_ Kook tertawa keras, lalu menjatuhkan ciuman kasar di bibir Suga. Suga membalas dengan bernafsu lalu melepaskan diri tiba-tiba. Suga menjulurkan jari tengahnya ke muka _Dj_ Kook dan berlalu pergi dengan tenang.

Duduk di meja Bar, Suga mulai menggerakkan matanya ke setiap sudut ruangan. Dia butuh itu malam ini...

Di sudut yang lain, Suga melihat seorang pria, sendirian, wajahnya tampan–lumayan pikirnya. Dia sudah berdiri hendak mendekat ketika sekilas dia melihat botol _Jack Daniel's_ di dekat kaki pria itu–botolnya sudah kosong.

Orang gila.

Suga mengurungkan niatnya. Pria mabuk tidak masuk dalam hitungannya. Menyusuri ruangan remang-remang dia melihat segerombolan anak muda, Suga memalingkan muka, bukan kelasnya untuk mendekati brondong seperti mereka.

Dua orang pria baru masuk, seorang dari mereka menarik perhatian Suga dengan segera. Tinggi, bersih, rambut nggak berminyak, memakai setelan _Sixty-Men_ -casual. Matanya mengarah ke selangkangan pria itu.

Hmmm... bisa.

Suga mengamati segera gerak-gerik mereka. Ketika salah satunya turun ke lantai, Suga mulai beraksi. Dengan percaya diri, Suga menghempaskan pantatnya di sebelah pria itu.

"Aku harap nggak ada yang nantinya akan menggeserku dari posisi ini," cetus Suga tiba-tiba.

Pria itu tersenyum. Keberuntungan baru saja memihak dia, pikirnya. Pria ini manis, tampan, dan menarik sekali, benaknya mulai memberi penilaian.

"Hai," sapa pria itu.

"Hai juga," Suga menjawab dengan suara sedikit seraknya yang terdengar seksi.

"Sendiri?" pria itu menyambung pertanyaannya.

Suga mengembangkan tangan dan mengendikkan bahunya, mengisyaratkan.

"Yaaa, seperti yang kamu lihat."

"Kamu mau minum?" si pria menawari Suga, matanya tidak berkedip menatap Suga dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatunya.

Jaket kulit hitam menutupi kaos di baliknya. Celana juga dari kulit membungkus ketat pantat Suga yang padat. Sepatu _boot_ -nya membuat kaki mungilnya terlihat seksi.

Suga menggeleng. Pria itu mulai mendekatkan lagi badannya ke arah Suga, tercium di hidungnya aroma _vanilla_ yang menyenangkan.

"Siapa nama kamu?" tanya pria itu.

"Suga," jawab Suga.

Dia mulai merasa gelisah dengan efek yang dikeluarkan pria itu. Dia sudah merasa bagian tubuhnya di bawah sudah mulai keras. Tangan pria itu mulai berani memeluk bahu Suga.

Suga meringkuk dalam dekapan tangan laki-laki itu, sedangkan jemari tangannya sendiri mengelus jakun pria itu yang mulai naik-turun tidak beraturan. Suga sangat yakin, pria ini sudah ada di tangannya dan dia sendiri perlu pelampiasan segera.

"Ayo kita jalan di luar," bisik pria itu di telinga Suga.

Suga mengangguk–berdua mereka keluar, _check-in_ di sebuah hotel.

.

.

.

Pria itu ternyata lumayan menurut Suga. Pagi-pagi buta Suga sudah di luar hotel, meninggalkan pria yang sedang tertidur sendirian, yang memberinya tiga kali kepuasan dan segepok uang dalam 4 jam.

Di dalam taksi, Suga baru menyadari dia tidak tahu siapa nama pria itu.

.

.

.

 **Agust**

 **21 tahun**

 _Café Sunshine_ adalah tempat kesukaannya dari dulu. _Café_ bernuansa alam, penuh taburan tambulampot (tanaman buah dalam pot). Dari pohon belimbing sampai pohon nangka yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya, namun sudah sarat dengan buah.

Di pojok _outdoor area_ adalah posisi duduk favorit dia. Dikelilingi tambulampot lengkeng dan tomat cherry, dan semilir angin sejuknya, membuat perasaannya begitu damai.

Dia akan duduk berjam-jam hanya sekedar mengamati pengunjung lain dan memanjakan matanya dengan melihat hijau daun-daun pupus di pucuk setiap tangkainya. Dia merasa tidak perlu dekat dengan _area live music_ yang selalu menampilkan lagu-lagu terkini.

Di mejanya ada satu roti bakar keju, es krim rasa coklat dan _strawberry_ , dan satu gelas besar _Ice Lemon tea_. Menu yang sama dari waktu ke waktu. Seseorang pernah berkata kepadanya bahwa pilihan makanan dia nggak _matching_ , nggak pas. Tapi siapa peduli?

Lalu novel _Danielle Steel_ atau _John Grisham_ akan menyita perhatiannya, sampai dia merasa sudah waktunya untuk pulang.

Seorang pria berambut cokelat dengan potongan _style_ jamur yang rapi mendekati pria ini.

"Selamat sore," sapa pria itu ramah.

Pria yang disapa itu diam saja. Pria yang menyapa itu mengeluarkan suara batuk sengaja dan berdehem keras. Pria yang disapa itu masih terlihat diam saja menekuni bacaannya.

Pria yang menyapa itu terlihat tidak sabar, langsung menarik kursi kosong dan duduk di depan pria yang disapa itu. Dilambaikannya tangannya pas menutupi buku yang terbuka. Pria yang disapa itu terperangah kaget, menatap pria didepannya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Hai, serius amat bacanya," pria itu berkata sok akrab.

Pria didepannya itu hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Saya perhatikan kamu seringkali ke sini dan selalu duduk di tempat ini, ya kan?" pancing pria itu lagi.

Si pria didepannya tak bergeming sedikitpun. Sekali lagi pria itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah si pria didepannya itu. Barulah pria didepannya itu 'ngeh' bahwa pria tadi yang disangkanya _waiter_ masih duduk di depannya.

Pria didepannya itu menutup buku bacaannya, mengambil buku notes dan sebuah bolpen dari dalam tasnya. Menuliskan sesuatu dan menyodorkan notes di depan pria itu.

"MAAFKAN SAYA, SAYA SEORANG TUNA RUNGU DAN TUNA WICARA. SAYA TIDAK BISA MENDENGAR SUARA KAMU."

Sedetik terlihat pria itu kaget. Pria didepannya itu sudah terbiasa menerima reaksi semacam ini, dia hanya tersenyum, menatap pria itu dibalik kaca mata minusnya.

Yang sering terjadi adalah orang itu akan ngeloyor pergi, meninggalkan kesan bahwa berhubungan dengan seorang pria yang bisu dan tuli akan membawa kerepotan tersendiri.

Si pria mulai menampakkan roman muka biasa saja, menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya dengan cepat. Dia meraih bolpen dan menuliskan isi pikirannya.

"HAI, NAMA SAYA JUNG HOSEOK ORANG MEMANGGIL SAYA HOSEOK ATAU HOBI. KAMU?

Jawaban pria bisu itu:

"HAI JUGA, SAYA AGUST. PANGGIL SAYA AGUST."

Hoseok tersenyum, menganggukkan kepala dia dalam-dalam, menunjukkan apresiasi yang kuat atas perkenalan mereka.

Agust membalas anggukan itu, menyebabkan rambut hitamnya terjatuh ke depan. Entah mengapa Hoseok sangat tertarik untuk mengetahui identitas pria muda yang selalu datang beberapa kali dalam seminggu.

Dengan kemeja katun yang sederhana, terkadang dibalut cardigan warna pastel yang serasi. Kakinya dibalut sepatu santai datar. Kacamata yang memberi kesan manis akan bertengger di hidungnya yang mancung apabila sedang membaca.

Wajahnya putih bersih, mata sipitnya terkesan tenang dan kalem. Rambut hitamnya dibiarkan begitu saja, terlihat lembut.

Hoseok:

"SAYA PERHATIKAN KAMU SERING DATANG KESINI SENDIRIAN. DIMANA RUMAH KAMU?"

Agust:

"MAAF, SAYA TIDAK MAU MENJAWAB ITU."

Hoseok:

"TIDAK APA. SAYA MENGERTI."

Hoseok tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Agust berdiri, mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan dadanya dan membuat putaran searah jarum jam, lalu membuka telapak tangannya ke depan sejajar bahu dan menggerakkannya ke kanan kiri.

Bahasa isyarat.

Cepat-cepat Hoseok mengambil bolpen dan menuliskan di notes.

Hoseok:

"APA ARTINYA?"

Agust mengulangi gerakan pertama lalu dari mulutnya terdengar suara sengau yang terdengar seperti kata 'MAAF', dia mengulangi gerakan kedua dan mengucapkan dengan susah payah, 'SELAMAT TINGGAL'.

Hoseok sangat paham artinya. Agust akan pulang.

Belum sempat Hoseok berpikir apa yang bisa mencegah Agust pergi, dia sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Hoseok mematung sejenak, panca indranya seakan terkunci. Ketika dia sadar, dia sudah terlambat untuk mengejar Agust.

 _Shit!_ Bahkan aku belum minta nomer ponselnya… Hoseok menggerutu sendiri, masih memegang notes dan bolpen Agust yang tertinggal.

Hoseok masuk ke salah satu ruangan _private_ di _café_ miliknya itu dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

.

.

.

 **Yoongi**

 **26 tahun**

Tubuhnya terasa remuk redam pagi ini. Padahal dia merasa nggak banyak aktivitas yang dia lakukan kemarin. Perpustakaan tempat dia bekerja paruh waktu baru buka jam 9 pagi, tapi jam 8.30 dia sudah harus tiba disana, memeriksa kerapihan buku-buku yang tersusun di tiap rak.

Diambilnya kemeja lengan pendek, celana jeans biru tua dan sepatu kets putih sebelum mandi. Rambutnya dia sisir asal ke belakang dengan tangannya lalu mengambil _beanie_ biru favoritnya.

Hampir setiap hari dandanannya seperti ini. Tas punggung kecil warna coklat disambarnya, dengan langkah besar setengah berlari ke arah halte bus.

Sudah dua tahun lebih dia bekerja paruh waktu disana, walaupun gajinya sangat minim, tapi dia merasa nyaman, dan aman.

Di meja dekat pintu keluar, dia mengambil _name tag_ -nya, menyematkannya didadanya. YOONGI. Itu namanya yang tertera disana.

"Yoongi! Kamu tahu tidak ibu-ibu yang minggu lalu _complaint_ buku yang dia pinjam halamannya hilang 10 lembar?"

Jin temannya menggebu-gebu bercerita dan duduk dekat Yoongi. Yoongi mengangguk sembari terus mengerjakan tumpukan kartu perpustakaan di mejanya.

"Tadi pas aku baru nyampe, dia nelepon kesini, dia minta maaf, ternyata halaman hilang itu karena anak dia yang super nakal yang ngerobekin. Untungnya dia mau bertanggung-jawab mengganti kerusakan itu," kata Jin lagi.

"Aku bilang juga apa kemarin itu, ngeliat anaknya yang bandel itu membuatku curiga," Yoongi menyahuti temannya perlahan.

"Yoongi, aku rasa aku mau pindah kerja aja. Deket rumahku baru buka mini market, butuh 4 orang karyawan termasuk kasir. Kamu mau ikut tidak?"

Jin mengganti topik pembicaraannya tiba-tiba. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gajinya lebih tinggi dari tempat ini loh," rayu Jin lagi.

 _Bukan gaji yang aku cari Jin…_ Yoongi membatin.

"Salah satu syaratnya itu 'berpenampilan menarik'. Nah kamu kan manis Yoongi. Kulit kamu putih, bersih. Pasti kamu diterima. Kamu bisa tinggal dirumahku kok sekalian," Jin menggebu-gebu merayu teman baiknya selama 2 tahun ini.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi. Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika terdengar suara seseorang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Maaf… Yoongi- _shi_ …" cowok itu melirik _name-tag_ Yoongi sekilas.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" tanya Yoongi.

"Saya mencari buku _Abnormal Psychology: Core Concept_. Pengarangnya _James N Butcher_ dan ada dua orang lagi."

Yoongi membuka komputernya, mencari-cari di _data base_.

"Ada di rak bagian Psikologi tuan, rak F -10. Tuan masuk aja dari dekat rak ini, mentok, belok kanan, lewati 3 rak, rak ke-4 sebelah kiri atas adalah F-10."

Yoongi menjelaskan. Cowok itu memandang sekeliling ruang perpustakaan, sangat luas. Rak berjejer memanjang. Rak Psikologi… Hmm… Cowok itu menggaruk kepalanya reflek ketika berpikir.

Yoongi memperhatikan gerak geriknya. Merasa bertanggung jawab, Yoongi menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan ke rak yang dicari. Yoongi berjalan dengan langkah kecil tapi cepat. Cowok itu mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Ini rak Psikologinya, tuan," Yoongi menunjuk rak di depannya.

"Makasih Yoongi- _shi_ , kalau nggak dibantu, mungkin baru setengah jam lagi baru ketemu. Oh ya, nama saya Kim Taehyung. Panggil aja Taehyung, tanpa 'tuan'," Taehyung mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sama-sama Taehyung, panggil saya Yoongi aja, tanpa _'shi'_ ," Yoongi mengikuti nada Taehyung.

Dan… buku di rak itu ternyata banyak sekali. Ratusan mungkin. Taehyung bengong dan berusaha mencari jalan tercepat untuk mencari buku itu. Yoongi tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

"Saya akan ambilkan buat kamu."

Yoongi memakai jarinya menuntun kode indeks yang tertera di tiap buku. Bukunya tepat ada di atas kepalanya. Dengan berjinjit Yoongi berusaha meraih buku itu. Walaupun dia sudah berjinjit ala ballerina yang bertumpu di ujung jempol kaki saja, buku itu tetap tidak bisa diraihnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membantu menarik buku itu keluar dari tempatnya. Waktu seakan berhenti seketika ketika tangan mereka saling bersentuhan.

Taehyung merasa mengalami _De Javu_ saat itu… Taehyung merasa pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya bersama Yoongi.

Badan Taehyung yang lebih tinggi dari Yoongi menempel di belakang Yoongi, tangan mereka sama-sama memegang buku, membeku…

Hidung Taehyung menempel di rambut Yoongi, tercium aroma segar herbal. Matanya turun ke bawah, menyusuri telinga dan leher Yoongi. Ada dorongan kuat agar dia membenamkan bibirnya di leher jenjang itu.

Yoongi menutup matanya ketika jemarinya direngkuh oleh jemari Taehyung, menurunkan buku itu, cepat-cepat dilepaskannya pegangannya.

Yoongi membalikkan badan, dia harus cepat pergi menjauh dari Taehyung. Dia takut aura Taehyung membuatnya tersesat. Hanya perlu 10 menit untuk membuat matanya terbuka akan pesona Taehyung.

Tapi Yoongi nggak menyangka setelah dia membalikkan badannya, Taehyung tetap diam bergeming. Sekarang mereka saling bertatapan mata.

Saling menilai.

Saling merasakan getaran 1000 _volt_ listrik di sekitar mereka berdua.

Berkali-kali Taehyung menelan ludah. Sekarang wajah Yoongi tampak jelas.

Wajahnya manis. Bukan, manis banget!

Yoongi mulai merasa lututnya gemetar. Bibirnya pun bergetar tanpa bisa dikontrol. Taehyung tampak begitu dewasa, wajahnya maskulin.

Taehyung makin merapatkan badannya ke badan Yoongi. Yoongi tidak bisa mundur lagi, terhalang oleh rak. Kedua tangan Taehyung terjulur memegang pinggiran rak buku. Yoongi terkurung dalam badan Taehyung.

Mata mereka bertemu, bertaut dalam gelombang yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh mereka berdua. Yoongi memejamkan matanya perlahan… hembusan nafas Taehyung yang hangat terasa semakin mendekat…

Dan ketika bibir Taehyung menyentuh bibir Yoongi, gelombang listrik bergulung seakan tsunami yang menghantam berulang-ulang.

Mereka berpagutan, pertama perlahan, makin lama Taehyung makin menanamkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yoongi. Kedua tangan Taehyung masih mencengkram erat pinggiran rak.

Yoongi merasakan bagaimana kulit di sekitar bibir Taehyung yang basah, memberikan sensasi yang membuat dia merinding, gelenyar panas terbentuk dan mengarah langsung ke pangkal pahanya…

Keduanya baru melepaskan ciuman masing masing ketika merasa kehabisan nafas. Mereka berdua terengah-engah. Tangan Taehyung terjulur medekati mulut Yoongi, mengeringkan bekas ciuman panas mereka, lalu mengusap sekitar bibirnya sendiri.

Dorongan primitifnya menggoda dia untuk melakukan lebih, tapi otaknya masih cukup waras untuk mencegah mereka berdua digiring satpam karena perbuatan yang tidak senonoh di sebuah perpustakaan umum.

Yoongi masih memandang Taehyung dengan takjub.

"Maafkan aku Yoongi... tadi… aku… tadi…," Taehyung tergagap.

Tidak tahu mesti ngomong apa lagi selain kata 'maaf' pada sosok pria yang baru dikenalnya ini.

"Aku… juga… ng…," Yoongi juga merasa bingung.

Dia yang tertutup, yang selalu menghindar dari sebuah hubungan, dia yang tidak mudah jatuh cinta, dia yang tidak mudah terbawa suasana, dia yang memegang prinsip seumur hidupnya, hanya dalam 5 menit hancur oleh makhluk manusia dari bumi yang bernama Kim Taehyung.

Yoongi melangkah cepat menjauhi Taehyung yang masih mengumpulkan kepingan logika yang tercerai berai dalam otaknya.

* * *

-TBC-

[Gimana? My new project hehe… Coming soon ya, jadi masih belum pasti juga.]

[Review please…]

[Cont/No? :)]


	2. Chapter 2

Remake "EE" dari KY. Alur cerita sama dengan karya asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

!OOC!BoyXboy!Yaoi!

!Uke: Yoongi, Suga, Agust.

!Seme: Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook.

Taegi, MinYoon, HopeGa.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Psychology, Dark, Hurt-Comfort.

!Typo, bahasa non-baku. Please NO BASHING!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Mana yang namanya Suga disini?" seorang laki-laki berteriak keras ke arah bartender, berusaha mengalahkan dentuman lagu _'Wild Wild Love'_ yang di _remix_ cantik oleh _Dj_ Kook.

Si bartender menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tahu, tapi dia nggak akan pernah memberi tahu ke orang yang masih asing baginya.

Park Jimin–laki laki itu mengucek rambutnya kesal. Dia harus menemukan Suga, pria yang meninggalkan dia begitu saja di hotel, kabur membawa semua uang dia berikut ATM dan _Credit Card_ -nya..

Dia harus menebalkan wibawanya, menelepon sekretaris pribadinya untuk mengirimkan seseorang ke hotel membawa uang tunai. Saat itu Jimin hanya tersenyum getir, masih terselip khayalan dia saat itu 'andai dia sudah menikah–habislah dia'.

Jimin menyalakan rokoknya. Sebenarnya dia tidak begitu memikirkan masalah uang dan kartu hilang. Tapi _one night stand relationship_ –salah, _four hours relationship_ itu sudah membuatnya tidak bisa tidur berhari-hari ini.

Wajah Suga dan gayanya di ranjang membuatnya bertekuk lutut. Jimin yakin, seyakin bahwa bumi itu bulat, bahwa Suga bukan seorang 'cowok panggilan'. Dia menerka-nerka dan sedikit memaksakan pikirannya bahwa mungkin Suga sedang dalam masalah hingga tega melakukan hal itu.

Dia menyelipkan sebatang rokok di bibirnya. Dinyalakannya seperti robot yang berusaha tidak kehilangan sedetikpun pandangan dari sekitar ruangan itu.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu merebut dari belakang rokok yang baru sekali dihisapnya.

"Berhentilah merokok. Kamu mau paru-paru kamu penuh _blackhole_?" Suga menghempaskan dirinya ke dekat Jimin seperti biasa, menghancurkan rokok yang barusan direbutnya dari tangan Jimin.

"Kamu nyari aku? Bartender kasih tahu aku barusan. Kebetulan, aku juga mau balikin ini ke kamu."

Suga masih nyerosos sambil menyodorkan 3 buah kartu Jimin yang raib. Jimin menerima dengan pandangan seribu tanya.

"Aku nggak pake, sekalipun. Suer. Aku emang matre tapi aku bukan pencuri," Suga menjelaskan tanpa rasa bersalah.

Jimin memegang wajah Suga dengan dua tangannya, menatap lurus, mencari-cari dalam mata Suga, apa yang telah dilakukan Suga padanya?

Suga mengernyitkan dahinya tapi tidak berusaha melepaskan tangan Jimin, otaknya membeku memandang ke dalam mata hitam Jimin yang seperti telaga yang tenang.

Ketika Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya, Suga tersadar. Berhubungan dengan orang yang sama lebih dari satu kali bukanlah cara kerjanya. Dia tidak mau terikat dengan siapapun, dimanapun.

Suga menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jimin.

"Nama kamu Park Jimin kan? Aku baca dari kartu kreditmu. Sekarang aku harus pergi," Suga berdiri hendak beranjak menghindari Jimin.

Jimin menangkap pergelangan tangan Suga, memegang erat, menariknya keras hingga Suga terjerembab kesisinya. Suga melongo, bibirnya terbuka.

Jimin langsung menanamkan bibirnya ke bibir Suga. Dipanggutnya keras-keras. Dihisapnya kencang bibir bawah Suga. Suga melenguh dan mendesah. Tangannya merenggut rambut Jimin kencang. Dia sudah naik.

Lidah Jimin menyusuri seluruh rongga mulut Suga, tidak memberikan kesempatan sedetikpun buat Suga menyerang balik ciumannya. Lidah Suga dihisapnya keras, digigitnya penuh kelembutan… Suga menyerah. Badannya lemas menginginkan hal itu lagi dari Jimin.

Sebelah otak Suga mengatakan perbuatannya salah, jangan terjebak oleh ikatan Jimin. Tapi otak sebelahnya lagi sudah mengirimkan sinyal panas ke kejantanannya yang mengeras.

Tempat mereka duduk cukup gelap, di sudut ruangan dan tertutup oleh pohon plastik besar yang menjadi hiasan. Tangan Jimin meraba-raba paha Suga yang terbungkus celana kulit yang kali ini berwarna merah gelap. Di elusnya perlahan dari betis hingga paha bagian dalamnya.

Suga menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Jimin. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka hanya akan melihat kepala seorang pria yang bersandar di dada seorang laki-laki.

Suga mengangkat pantatnya ketika Jimin menarik celana kulitnya ke bawah lutut menyisakan celana dalamnya yang membungkus gundukan ereksinya. Dia membuka pahanya lebar-lebar ketika Jimin menyentuh tepi celana dalamnya.

Jimin menelan ludah berkali-kali, masih teringat dia betapa _manhole_ Suga yang berwarna merah muda berkedut, kejantanan Suga yang terlihat dari celana dalam itu juga sudah menantang tegak dari luar.

Tangan Jimin dengan cekatan menarik celana dalam Suga ke bawah, tepat sampai di pertengahan paha. Dia memeluk Suga yang masih terkulai di dadanya dengan lengan kirinya, sedikit menyandarkan kepala Suga di punggung sofa agar Suga bisa meluruskan kakinya.

Dengan posisi yang nyaman itu Jimin mulai membelai selangkangan Suga. Dengan jari tengah tangan kanannya dia mulai memainkan lubang sempit itu, dengan sekali dorong jarinya sudah tenggelam di dalam. Jempolnya sibuk meremas bola-bola Suga yang makin mengeras.

Tangan Jimin beralih dari _manhole_ Suga ke ereksinya dan memompanya cepat. Sebuah kegiatan _seks_ instan. Hanya perlu beberapa menit bagi Suga untuk mendapatkan klimaksnya.

Suga merangkul leher Jimin dan menggigitnya, menggeram penuh kenikmatan. Jimin tersenyum puas, meyodorkan jarinya yang terkena sperma ke mulut Suga dan memasukkan jari itu ke mulutnya. Jimin memejamkan matanya tergelitik gerakan lidah Suga di ujung jarinya.

Suga meringsuk berjongkok di bawah meja, tangannya dengan cekatan membuka resleting celana panjang Jimin, mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah sejak tadi berdiri siap tempur.

Dia langsung mengulum keseluruhan batang itu, membasahi permukaannya yang berurat dengan cairan mulutnya. Jimin mendorong kepala Suga lebih dalam lagi hingga bola-bolanya menyentuh dagu Suga. Dalam hitungan menit berikutnya Jimin sudah menyemburkan kepuasannya dalam mulut Suga.

Ini pertama kalinya dia melakukan hal seperti ini di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Sensasinya jauh berbeda daripada yang sering dia dapatkan di kamar-kamar hotel.

Suga merapikan celana dalam dan celana kulitnya, lalu duduk disisi Jimin lagi. Mereka terdiam menikmati denyutan yang tersisa.

.

.

.

Hoseok bolak-balik keluar-masuk ruang pribadinya ke beranda _outdoor_ , melihat ke arah pojok. Masih kosong. Dia sudah memerintahkan ke seluruh karyawannya, bahwa kursi dan meja di pojok itu tidak boleh ditempati oleh siapapun juga.

Harus dalam keadaaan bersih. Harus buka mata 24 jam. Harus meletakkan tambulampot yang terbagus-yang paling lebat buahnya. Harus segera memberitahu dia apabila pria yang bisu yang biasanya duduk disana telah tiba.

Tapi sudah hampir seminggu ini pria itu tidak datang juga. Dengan lemas Hoseok menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi kerja dia yang nyaman. Baru saja dia hampir terlelap, pintu ruangannya diketuk pelan.

Hoseok berteriak kencang.

"Kalau kamu hanya mau ngasi tahu kalau cowok itu belum datang, pergi saja. Tungguin di dekat meja dia."

Pintu ruangannya dibuka perlahan. Hampir saja dia melempar sebungkus rokok ke arah pintu. Budeg apa ya karyawannya? Benaknya bersumpah-serapah.

Sebuah senyuman manis tersungging di wajah yang nongol dari balik pintu.

Agust.

Hoseok terlonjak kaget, berdiri tiba-tiba membuat dia limbung, berusaha duduk lagi dengan menahan rasa malu, malah membuat dia terpeleset jatuh ke lantai. Kesan pertama yang nggak menggoda banget… Hoseok tersenyum grogi, tangannya menyentuh kupingnya 'salting'.

Agust tertawa renyah. Dia mengepalkan tangan kananya di dadanya dan memutarnya. Hoseok nyengir, yang itu sih dia hapal. Cepat-cepat dia berdiri, mengangguk di depan Agust. Permintaan maaf diterima.

Agust membuat gerakan menempelkan tangan dengan jari terbuka di keningnya, seperti gerakan menghormat kepada bendera, dan menggerakkan tangannya beberapa kali. Mulutnya membentuk kata "HALO"

"Halo juga," Hoseok menirukan gerakan Agust dengan canggung.

Matanya tidak lepas dari sosok pria yang berdiri di depannya ini. Masih dengan kemeja katun warna hijau muda, dengan sepatu warna coklat di kakinya. Tas berukuran besar warna krem dan rambut yang disisir rapi membuat Agust terlihat anggun mempesona.

Hoseok menunjuk ke sofa yang ada di pojok untuk mempersilahkan Agust duduk. Hoseok bergegas ke meja dia, menekan nomer _extension_ dapurnya, menyebutkan makanan dan minuman yang biasa Agust pesan. Agust tersenyum manis.

Tadinya dia nggak berniat bertemu dengan Hoseok seperti ini. Dia hanya perlu mengambil bolpen dan notesnya yang ketinggalan waktu itu, tapi seorang karyawan tadi terlihat memelas, dan dari gerakan bibir karyawan itu yang berbicara pelan-pelan begitu menyadari Agust nggak bisa mendengar suara dia.

Agust menangkap omongan:

"Bos saya marah-marah, menunggu tuan nggak datang-datang. Kalau tuan sekarang datang, tapi nggak bertemu Bapak, mampuslah saya. Saya bisa dipecat, tuan."

Karyawan itu mempersilahkan Agust mengikuti langkahnya setelah melihat senyuman memaklumi tersungging di bibirnya. Sebentar kemudian seorang karyawan masuk ke ruangan Hoseok membawa makanan dan minuman yang tadi dipesan khusus oleh bos-nya: Nggak pake lama.

"Jack, kamu bilang ke bagian kasir dan pintu depan ya, saya nggak mau diganggu siapapun, saya nggak mau diganggu selama saya masih bareng dia. Ngerti?" Hoseok berkata dengan tegas ke karyawannya.

Karyawannya mengangguk berkali-kali. Baru kali ini dia melihat bosnya aneh seperti ini setelah tiga tahun kerja di tempat ini.

Bagi dia, Pak Jung Hoseok, seorang bos yang masih berusia muda, adalah bos paling baik-paling gaul-paling memperhatikan kesejahteraan karyawannya. Bukan hanya dia yang beranggapan seperti itu, semua temannya juga mengagumi bos mereka.

Hoseok menutup pintu pelan, menuju mejanya sendiri dan meraih tablet 10 _inch_ -nya.

Dia duduk di seberang Agust. Hoseok tersenyum melihat Agust tanpa sungkan melahap makanan dia. Hoseok mengetikkan sesuatu di tabletnya:

"SAYA PIKIR LEBIH BAIK KITA KOMUNIKASI DENGAN INI SAJA YA. SAYA LEBIH CEPAT NGETIK DARIPADA NULIS PAKAI BOLPEN."

Hoseok menyodorkan tabletnya ke Agust.

Agust:

"NGGAK MASALAH, SAYA KESINI MAU AMBIL BOLPEN DAN NOTES SAYA. MAAF MEREPOTKAN."

Hoseok:

"OH NGGAK, NGGAK NGEREPOTIN KOK. SAYA SENANG BERTEMU KAMU LAGI AGUST. HABIS KAMU MAKAN, KAMU MAU SAYA AJAK KELILING MELIHAT KEBUN TAMBULAMPOT DI BELAKANG GEDUNG INI?"

Agust:

"MAU BANGET. TAPI KALAU KAMU SIBUK JANGAN DIPAKSA YAAA. SAYA NGGAK MAU GANGGU KAMU, LEBIH BAIK SAYA PULANG DULU. MUNGKIN LAIN KALI."

Hoseok (membayangkan setumpuk faktur, nota dan _paper-work_ yang harus dia selesaikan hari ini):

"NGGAK NGEREPOTIN SAMA SEKALI, SUER. UDAH SAYA SURUH KARYAWAN YANG NGERJAIN KOK. SAYA NGGAK ADA KERJAAN LAGI HARI INI."

Agust:

"BAIKLAH. SAYA HABISKAN DULU INI YA. MAKANAN DI SINI ENAK BANGET. SAYA INGIN TAHU BAGAIMANA AWALNYA KAMU BISA BUAT TEMPAT SEPERTI INI."

Hoseok tersenyum lagi, mengetik di tabletnya panjang lebar, bagaimana kecintaannya bertanam pohon yang berbuah, memikirkan konsep _Café_ yang di tempat lain belum ada, sampai tentang hobinya di bidang kuliner. Agust membelalakkan matanya.

Agust:

"JADI YANG MENCIPTAKAN SEMUA MAKANAN DISINI ITU, KAMU?"

Hoseok mengangguk puas.

Agust:

"WAHHH HEBAT. DARI DULU SAYA INGIN BISA BELAJAR MASAK, TAPI KELIHATANNYA SUSAH YA?"

Hoseok:

"NGGAK SUSAH KOK. KAMU BISA BELAJAR DISINI KALAU MAU."

Kesempatan… pikir Hoseok.

Agust:

"AH, NGGAK MAU, KAMU PASTI REPOT."

Hoseok (Tiba-tiba melintas ide aneh di otaknya... menarik nafas dalam, mereka-reka skenario buat pria yang berhasil membuatnya gelisah siang malam):

"KATA SIAPA SAYA REPOT? ATAU GINI SAJA, KEBETULAN SAYA BUTUH ASISTEN. KAMU MAU KERJA DI SINI?"

Agust:

"ASISTEN KAMU? NGAPAIN?"

Hoseok (Memutar otaknya keras):

"YA BANTUIN SAYA NGERJAIN APAPUN YANG SAYA NGGAK KEPEGANG. MISALNYA NGUPAS KENTANG, NGUPAS BAWANG, BELANJA BAHAN MAKANAN, MENGATUR SUASANA KAFE INI, BIKININ SAYA KOPI DAN LAIN-LAIN."

(Kok mirip tugas seorang istri ya?–Hoseok menahan senyum takut ketahuan belangnya).

Agust memutar bola matanya, waktu membaca penjelasan Hoseok. Terlihat tertarik. Hoseok menggabungkan kedua telapak tangannya, terwujud doa dalam hatinya.

Agust:

"TAPI SAYA HANYA BISA KERJA MMM… PALING 2 HARI DALAM SEMINGGU. NGGAK APA APA? HARINYA PUN TERGANTUNG SITUASI, MASALAH NGGAK?"

Hoseok: ( _Yes! Thanks God, I knew that you are always giving me Your blessing_ ).

"SAYA RASA BISA DIATUR AGUST. KAMU BISA KERJA MULAI HARI INI KALAU KAMU MAU. SAYA BOLEH TAHU KENAPA HANYA 2 HARI?"

Agust:

"SAYA ADA KERJAAN LAIN YANG NGGAK BISA DITINGGALKAN. BOLEH HARI INI. TAPI SERAGAMNYA?"

Hoseok: (tersenyum lebar–membayangkan Agust dalam balutan seragam karyawan–dengan tulisan di dada 'istri bos').

"ASISTEN SAYA NGGAK PERNAH PAKE SERAGAM. PAKAI BAJU INI JUGA NGGAK APA-APA. NANTI KAMU KOMUNIKASI DENGAN SAYA SAJA. NGGAK PERLU KE KARYAWAN LAIN. JELAS?"

Agust:

"JELAS. ASISTEN KAMU YANG SEBELUMNYA KENAPA BERHENTI?"

Hoseok:

"DIA CUTI MELAHIRKAN TERUS JAGAIN _BABY_ DIA, NGGAK MAU KERJA LAGI."

(Hoseok ngembat alasan yang pertama kali nongol di benaknya).

Agust:

" _BABY_ KAMU YAAA"

Hoseok: (senyum sendirian, girang sendirian, mendengar Agust mulai terlihat santai dan bisa bercanda, bisa membuat Hoseok ejakulasi–sendirian…)

"SEMBARANGAN… BEGINI-BEGINI MASIH JEJAKA TULEN…"

Agust tertawa lagi. Hoseok melihat semua makanan dan minuman Agust ludes, habis. Dengan membawa tab nya, dia mengulurkan tangan, mengajak 'asisten barunya' ke kebun buahnya. Agust menyambut tangan Hoseok, membiarkan tasnya tergeletak di sofa ruang itu.

Lahan kecil yang disebut kebun oleh Hoseok adalah hamparan perkebunan khusus tambulampot seluas satu hektar. Lahan itu terbagi menjadi beberapa area kecil, seperti bagian pencangkokan, bagian membuat pupuk kompos, pemeliharaan tambulampot yang berpenyakit, gudang pot-pot berukuran besar dan _showroom_ tambulampot yang sudah jadi. Pengunjung _café_ pun bisa membeli tambulampot dari tempat ini.

Agust:

"JADI ADA BERAPA BUAH YANG SUDAH KAMU BUAT?"

Hoseok tampak menghitung dalam hati.

Hoseok:

"KITA PUNYA 18-AN VARIETAS DISINI."

Agust membelalakkan matanya, bibirnya terbuka lebar.

 _Sial._

Jakun Hoseok naik turun tiap kali melihat bibir Agust yang merah alami… segar…

Sabar Hoseok… sabar… Hoseok menekan nafsunya sekuat mungkin. Nafsu beberapa menit nggak setara dengan kemungkinan kehilangan Agust selamanya.

Hoseok mengajak Agust berkeliling lagi. Disepanjang perjalanan mereka, Agust selalu mendekap erat lengan Hoseok yang kekar ke dadanya. Tanah setengah basah yang mereka lintasi membuatnya kesulitan berjalan cepat. Agust berjanji dalam hati akan selalu memakai sepatu sandalnya yang datar. Sepatu cokelat ini ternyata nggak cocok buat berjalan di tengah kebun seperti ini–keluh Agust.

Dahi Agust sudah basah oleh keringat panas terik matahari siang itu. Hoseok menyekanya dengan tangannya. Agust hanya tersipu mendapatkan perlakuan lembut dari Hoseok, bos barunya.

Sesekali jari-jemari mereka melekat erat seakan tidak bisa dilepaskan lagi.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu sejak kejadian ciuman dari orang asing bernama Kim Taehyung itu. Yoongi gelisah setiap kali mengingat ciuman Taehyung yang kuat dan liar. Tapi Yoongi tidak pernah bercerita ke Jin atau siapapun mengenai apa yang terjadi antara Taehyung dan dia.

Laki-laki itu mungkin hanya iseng, dia nggak pernah datang kesini lagi sejak kejadian itu… Yoongi mengeluh dalam hati.

"Yoongi..."

Yoongi mendongak, matanya bertemu mata Taehyung. TAEHYUNG.

"Taehyung…," Yoongi memanggil perlahan.

Wajahnya langsung memerah panas, tanpa dia sengaja untuk mengingat, _memory_ ciuman itu langsung berkelebat begitu saja.

Taehyung tersenyum, dia juga punya pikiran yang sama. Semalam dia sudah memutuskan untuk menemui Yoongi lagi, setelah dua minggu terombang-ambing perasaan yang tidak menentu. Ada ketakutan Yoongi tidak mau menemuinya lagi, dia harus memperbaiki hubungan yang baginya dimulai dengan cara yang tidak wajar.

Yoongi memperhatikan wajah Taehyung yang sangat maskulin dan tampan.

"Boleh kita berkenalan sekali lagi Yoongi? Nama saya Kim Taehyung," Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya.

"Saya Yoongi…," Yoongi menerima uluran tangan Taehyung.

Getaran listrik menyambar lagi ketika telapak tangan mereka bersentuhan. Yoongi dan Taehyung sama-sama menarik tangan mereka secepat kilat.

"Saya mau mengembalikan buku, Yoongi… dan sebentar lagi jam makan siang, kamu mau makan bareng saya?" Taehyung menatap cemas... dan penuh harap.

Yoongi tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Taehyung menyerahkan buku dan duduk di kursi khusus untuk tamu yang datang membaca di tempat. Taehyung mengambil koran harian dari tempat koran dan mulai membaca, mencoba menghabiskan 40 menit waktu menunggu Yoongi makan siang.

Sepanjang 40 menit berikutnya Yoongi merasa susah berkonsentrasi. Punggung Taehyung yang menghadap ke arahnya tampak lebar dan kokoh, aroma maskulinnya masih terendus di hidungnya. Yoongi membayangkan alangkah nyamannya membaringkan kepalanya di punggung itu.

Ketika waktu pas jam 12 siang, Taehyung sudah berdiri siap di depan meja Yoongi. Berdua mereka ke kantin di dekat perpustakaan.

Taehyung makan dengan lahap, sementara Yoongi merasa perutnya melilit tegang, makanan di depannya hanya diaduk-aduknya perlahan. Perasaannya kacau.

"Makanan kamu nggak enak Yoongi? Coba ini…"

Taehyung mengambil sesendok makanan dari piringnya dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Yoongi. Yoongi terlalu gugup untuk menolak.

"Enak kan?"

Yoongi mengangguk, _bukan makanannya yang enak Taehyung, tapi cara kamu memperlakukanku, itu yang membuat enak…_ batin Yoongi berkata malu.

Sesendok demi sesendok Taehyung menyuapi Yoongi, bergantian dengan dirinya sendiri. Ketika makanannya habis, dia tarik piring Yoongi, dan mulai lagi menyuapi buat mereka berdua.

"Kamu bilang tadi kamu hanya 3 hari dalam seminggu kerja di sini? Sisa hari yang lain?"

"Ng… Saya di rumah aja. Ada blog yang saya kelola Taehyung, blog kecil, tempat saya menuangkan hobi menulis. Atau melayani teman-teman yang mau curhat disana."

"Apa nama blog kamu?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

" _Gaseum Jib_ _dot com_."

Taehyung tersenyum, berjanji dalam hati akan menjelajah blog Yoongi segera.

"Kamu kerja dimana Tae?"

"Aku psikiater Yoongi. Praktek di rumah sakit 2 hari, sisa hari yang lain aku praktek di rumah," jelas Taehyung.

"Seperti Psikolog?"

"Bukan psikolog, tapi Psikiater. Dokter spesialis kejiwaan. Ada perbedaan antara psikolog dan psikiater. Psikolog… mmm… dalam dunia kedokteran itu semacam dokter umum, tapi kalau psikiater semacam dokter spesialis. Psikolog nggak boleh memberikan resep obat, sedangkan psikiater boleh memberikan resep obat," Taehyung berusaha menjelaskan dengan bahasa awam.

Yoongi mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku pengen ke tempat kamu boleh nggak?" Taehyung bertanya tiba-tiba.

Yoongi terhenyak, berpikir sebentar lalu mengiyakan.

"Tapi berjanjilah kalau kamu akan datang ke tempatku dengan perjanjian Taehyung. Telpon aku dulu sebelum kamu berangkat."

"Aku janji Yoongi."

Taehyung tersenyum, menggenggam jemari Yoongi dalam tangannya.

"Sore ini aku antar pulang kamu ya?"

Yoongi mengangguk lagi, rona panas terasa menjalar di wajahnya.

Jam 5 sore tepat, Taehyung sudah nongkrong di tempat parkir, di dalam mobil _Jazz_ abu abu tuanya. Sesuai permintaan Yoongi, Taehyung nunggu di mobil, dia tidak mau terjadi kehebohan di dalam perpus karena godaan Jin.

Sepanjang jalan selama 1 jam 15 menit, Taehyung berusaha tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Yoongi.

Alunan lagu slow _Propose_ dari _Bangtanboys_ terlantun merdu dari radio mengiringi hati mereka berdua yang kasmaran…

.

 _Nae mami wae ireonji molla na hangsang ni moseumman tteoolla_

(Aku tak tahu mengapa hatiku seperti ini, Aku hanya selalu memikirkanmu)

 _Naneun rideumi doego noraega doeeo neol wihae bulleojulge_

(Aku akan menjadi ritme dan lagu, dan menyanyikannya untukmu)  
.

Perenungannya selama beberapa hari ini sudah memantapkan hatinya bahwa Yoongi adalah pria yang selama ini dia cari-cari. Ada sesuatu di dalam diri Yoongi yang membuat Taehyung penasaran, ingin mengenal lebih dalam lagi-lagi-lagi dan lagi.

Yoongi mempersilahkan Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar kostnya, sebenarnya berupa _Paviliun_. Ruangan 4x4 meter. Kamar mandi pribadi di dalam. Ber–AC.

Taehyung menilai kamar Yoongi cukup nyaman, 1 tempat tidur _single_ , 1 meja kecil dengan kursi yang serasi, ada laptop terbuka di atasnya, sebuah lemari baju kecil bercermin segi empat dan sebuah kulkas. Ada rak mungil dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Aku mandi dulu sebentar Taehyung. Anggap rumah sendiri, kalau mau minum ambil di kulkas."

Taehyung mengangguk. Selagi Yoongi di kamar mandi, dia membuka kulkas. Kulkas satu pintu yang bersih dan rapi. Beberapa jenis buah ada di sana. Susu rasa _vanilla_ yang sudah tersisa sedikit, es krim rasa coklat _strawberry_ , bolu gulung, minuman soda kalengan dan berbotol-botol air putih dingin.

Taehyung mengambil gelas _tumbler_ milik Yoongi di meja yang tadi dia bawa ke perpustakaan. Menuang air dingin dan menegaknya segera. Dia berencana mengajak Yoongi nonton malam ini.

"Taehyung, kalau kamu lapar, ada roti keju dan bolu gulung di kulkas," Yoongi berteriak dari kamar mandi.

Taehyung meng-iya-kan, tapi agak kebingungan dia karena seingat dia tidak ada roti keju di dalam kulkas. Mungkin Yoongi lupa.

Yoongi keluar kamar mandi sudah dengan pakaian lengkap, celana jeans dan T-shirt putihnya. Taehyung mengagumi wajah Yoongi yang putih bersih bersinar segar. Yoongi duduk di sebelah Taehyung, di kasurnya. Menyisir cepat rambut dan memakai _snapback_ -nya ke belakang.

Taehyung menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang keluar dari badan Yoongi. Memabukkan.

Jari telunjuknya menyentuh leher Yoongi, dari belakang telinga, menyusuri leher putihnya, berhenti di pangkal bahu. Yoongi mengejang seketika, diam kaku tidak bergerak.

Taehyung menelan ludah. Dia menyadari baru saja menekan tombol 'berbahaya'.

Dilanjutkan atau tidak?

Nafas Taehyung terdengar berat terengah-engah. Yoongi tetap membeku. Pikirannya kacau. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan laki-laki lain. Tapi Taehyung sudah mampu membuat benteng pertahanannya runtuh seketika.

Taehyung mendekatkan bibirnya ke cuping telinga Yoongi yang tanpa anting. Menggigit perlahan. Yoongi memejamkan matanya. Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya, membelai ujung telinga yang terasa dingin, mengecup dengan bibirnya sesekali.

Lidahnya turun ke bawah, leher jenjang Yoongi dijelajahinya perlahan… Yoongi menggelinjang kuat. Taehyung merengkuh wajah Yoongi dengan kedua tangannya, menatap kedua matanya dengan mesra, menciumi kening, pelipis, pipi, hidung dan bibir Yoongi.

Lidah Taehyung menjilati bibir Yoongi yang gemetar. Yoongi begitu polos… dia nggak punya banyak pengalaman dalam hal begini, Taehyung menilai dalam hati.

Perlahan dia membuka bibir Yoongi dengan lidahnya. Lembut. Yoongi membuka bibirnya perlahan. Taehyung merasakan penerimaan Yoongi, dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yoongi, berputar-putar dan membelit lidah Yoongi.

Taehyung mengambil kedua tangan Yoongi, meletakkannya di kedua bahunya, sedangkan kedua tangannya meraba-raba bahu, punggung, pinggang dan pinggul Yoongi.

Yoongi merebahkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung, mendengarkan suara jantung yang berdetak kencang, mencium aroma maskulinnya. Kedua tangannya memeluk leher Taehyung, memainkan rambut belakangnya yang tercukur rapi.

"Kita berangkat sekarang Yoongi?" suara serak Taehyung terdengar.

Yoongi mengangguk, tapi dia enggan melepaskan pelukannya. Dia ingin selamanya begini. Taehyung melepaskan lengan Yoongi dari lehernya, mengecup telapak tangan Yoongi dengan mesra. Yoongi meraih tas tangannya bersiap pergi.

"Tunggu bentar Yoongi…," pinta Taehyung yang masih duduk di kasur.

"Kenapa Taehyung?" tanya Yoongi bingung.

Taehyung menunjuk dengan jarinya ke arah selangkangannya sendiri yang terlihat menggelembung besar. Yoongi tersipu.

"Harus dibuat tidur dulu Yoongi, daripada orang-orang gempar melihat aku begini…"

Yoongi tertawa geli, panas di wajahnya makin menjadi. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Taehyung untuk menenangkan 'adiknya' dengan berusaha membayangkan wajah Namjoon, teman karibnya, yang seratus persen pasti akan membuat gairahnya merosot ke titik nol sampai minus seratus.

* * *

-TBC-

[Yayyy thanks for review semuanya. So this officially started:)]

[Keep review n feedbacknya ya hehe]

[Happy Sunday!]


	3. Chapter 3

Remake "EE" dari KY. Alur cerita sama dengan karya asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

!OOC!BoyXboy!Yaoi!

!Uke: Yoongi, Suga, Agust.

!Seme: Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook.

Taegi, MinYoon, HopeGa.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Psychology, Dark, Hurt-Comfort.

!Typo, bahasa non-baku. Please NO BASHING!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 3

Sejak menjadi asisten Hoseok, Agust rutin datang ke _Café Sunshine_ , sebagai karyawan–eksekutif. Perintah pertama Hoseok adalah Agust harus memakai ruangan Hoseok untuk beraktifitas dan dia berhak untuk memakai fasilitas apapun yang tersedia.

Tugas pertamanya adalah menemani Hoseok berbelanja di _mall_. Agust ingin protes ketika Hoseok menuliskan tugasnya itu, tapi diurungkannya niatnya itu begitu dilihatnya wajah Hoseok terlihat serius dan tidak main-main.

Yang Agust tidak pernah tahu adalah, sehari menjelang jadwal Agust 'bekerja', seharian Hoseok sibuk berpikir tugas-tugas apa saja yang bisa dia suruh ke Agust. Pekerjaan yang sepele sebenarnya, tapi menjadi sangat membingungkan ketika dia harus memastikan tugas Agust harus berupa tugas yang tidak berat dan harus melibatkan dirinya juga.

Nah loh mampus kan. Hoseok menepuk jidatnya merasakan betapa susahnya apabila perasaan sudah terlibat dalam suatu pekerjaan. Namun, pening di kepalanya akan segera hilang hanya dengan membayangkan dia akan seharian bersama Agust.

Tugas kedua, menyalin semua faktur-faktur, bon-bon tagihan ke dalam tablet Hoseok. Agust berpikir masuk akal, mungkin Hoseok ingin ngecek di rumahnya. Tapi yang membuat Agust agak bingung adalah, faktur dan bon itu sudah berumur dua tahun...

Tugas ketiga, Agust harus menemaninya ke resepsi pernikahan temannya. Untuk hal ini Agust tidak bertanya apa-apa, wajah memelas Hoseok sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

Tugas keempat, ini dibuat Hoseok agar Agust hilang kecurigaannya. Menemani Hoseok mengupas sekarung kentang, sekarung bawang putih dan sekarung bawang merah.

Sebelum memulai tugas ini, Hoseok sudah mem- _brieffing_ semua karyawannya bahwa:

\- Dilarang memulai percakapan dengan Agust.

\- Dilarang menertawakan apapun hal konyol yang terjadi.

\- Dilarang bergosip, dan,

\- Setiap satu jam, kepala _chef_ harus mengambil masing-masing sekantong plastik besar kentang, bawang merah dan bawang putih agar Agust (dan dia juga) tidak terlalu lama tersiksa mengupas segitu banyaknya bahan.

Para karyawan cekikikan mendengar _briefing_ bos mereka yang aneh hari ini. Tidak pernah sekalipun Hoseok bersikap konyol seperti ini.

Hoseok melotot tapi bibirnya tersungging senyum malu. Telapak tangannya disatukan depan dadanya memberi tanda memohon pengertian dan bantuan semua karyawannya untuk acara pe-de-ka-te calon 'nyonya' bos mereka.

Agust berusaha mengerjakan semua tugas–yang aneh maupun tidak aneh maupun yang aneh luar biasa–dengan baik. Dia suka melihat wajah Hoseok yang tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya.

Ketika Hoseok menerima pesanan katering untuk 1500 orang, Agust tidak segan-segan turun tangan membantu apapun yang dia bisa, Hoseok menugasinya melipat kertas _tissue_ –yang sudah terlipat sebenarnya–satu persatu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam plastik kecil.

Agust dengan tekun mengerjakan itu semua di ruangan Hoseok. Sedangkan Hoseok mondar mandir kantor-dapur-kantor-dapur untuk memastikan semua sesuai jadwal dan pesanan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan jam sebelas malam, ketika semua pekerjaaan dan semua karyawan pulang. Agust mengambil tasnya lalu keluar dari ruangan Hoseok. Hoseok dengan cepat menahan lengan Agust.

Hoseok:

"MAU KEMANA?"

Agust:

"AKU MAU PULANG SEKARANG."

Hoseok:

"AKU ANTAR."

Agust:

"NGGAK USAH, AKU NAIK TAKSI SAJA."

Hoseok:

"JANGAN BANDEL, INI UDAH TERLALU MALAM AGUST."

Agust:

"TOLONG JANGAN PAKSA AKU. AKU BISA SENDIRI…"

Agust terlihat kesal, badannya sudah merasa pegal dan _mood_ -nya agak jelek hari ini. Dan dia tidak mau Hoseok terlalu dalam masuk dalam kehidupannya yang berusaha dia sembunyikan…

Hoseok:

"AKU AKAN ANTER KAMU..."

Hoseok juga terlihat mulai emosi. Emosi pertama yang keluar sejak perkenalannya dengan Agust. Emosi yang tiba-tiba tinggi membuat Hoseok kesulitan mengetik, menambah lagi keruwetan yang ada di sel-sel otaknya. Dia membanting tabletnya ke lantai hingga pecah.

Wajah Agust mulai memerah, badannya menggigil, tiba-tiba dengan bahasa isyarat yang sangat cepat Agust marah-marah, dari mulutnya keluar suara sengau yang Hoseok nggak bisa mengerti sama sekali.

Hoseok merasa tersiram segalon air dingin. Mendengarkan suara sengau Agust, menyadarkan dirinya bahwa Agust adalah seseorang yang spesial, suara sengaunya menggores hatinya hingga berdarah.

Rasa kasihan dan sayang sudah terlanjur mengalir di dalam pembuluh darahnya. Rasa sangat menyesal sudah terbawa emosi membuat tubuhnya lemas.

Agust terlihat terengah-engah, matanya terlihat terluka memandang Hoseok. Hoseok mendekati Agust, berusaha memegang tangannya. Agust menepis tangan Hoseok.

Hoseok menarik keras pergelangan tangan Agust, menariknya hingga jatuh ke pelukannya. Hoseok memeluk erat tubuh Agust yang masih terguncang dan isak tangis masih keluar dari mulutnya.

Hoseok mengusap punggung Agust perlahan, berusaha mengirim sinyal tentang rasa penyesalannya karena sudah terlanjur emosi. Tubuh Agust yang menegang kaku, perlahan melentur. Tangisnya sudah berhenti tapi Hoseok masih mendekap Agust erat.

Agust sempat kesal dengan perlakuan Hoseok tadi, sedangkan dia sudah sangat jelas meminta dari awal untuk tidak mengantarnya pulang. Hoseok menciumi ubun-ubun kepala Agust, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang sekarang menjadi nafas hidupnya itu.

Agust mulai melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Hoseok. Wajahnya yang sayu menengadah memandang Hoseok dengan senyum kecil, menandakan dia sudah memaafkan Hoseok.

Hoseok mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Agust, melumat lembut bibir yang selama ini ada di fantasinya. Agust membalas ciuman Hoseok…

Hoseok memegang leher Agust dengan kedua tangannya. Mengusap kedua rahang Agust dengan kedua jempolnya, mengucapkan dengan perlahan agar Agust bisa membaca gerak bibirnya:

" _SA RANG HAE_ , AGUST…"

Agust menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa bersuara dan mengecup bibir Hoseok untuk mempertegas.

" _NA DO SA RANG HAE_ , HOSEOK…"

Hoseok memanggut lagi bibir Agust dalam, tangannya membelai belai punggung Agust, lalu makin turun ke bawah, ke pinggang, ke pinggul, dan ke pahanya.

Hoseok menidurkan Agust di sofa panjangnya. Menciumi bibir Agust sekali lagi sebelum dia menelusuri lehernya. Agust memejamkan matanya, rasanya begitu nikmat.

Perlahan Hoseok menyelipkan tangannya ke dada Agust. Membelai permukaan kulit halus itu lalu menarik bajunya ke atas. Mulut Hoseok melahap puting yang menggoda itu, menjilatinya hingga Agust mengerang oleh rasa nikmat yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya.

Lidahnya menurun, menyusuri perut mulus Agust. Hoseok membuka kancing celana Agust, menurunkan celana itu dan celana dalam berwarna putih. Hoseok menelan ludahnya berkali-kali, memandang puas pemandangan tanpa cacat di depannya itu. Jarinya membelai batang kejantanan Agust yang sudah setengah terbangun.

Hoseok melepaskan baju dan celananya sendiri secepat kilat. Agust terbelalak melihat tubuh Hoseok yang cukup berotot, tegas dan kejantanannya yang sudah keras.

Hoseok duduk dekat kaki Agust, menekuk kedua lutut kekasihnya, memperlihatkan _manhole_ yang terlihat menggiurkan itu. Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya, menjilat lubang Agust sekali, Agust melenguh keras lagi, pinggulnya terangkat meminta lebih dari Hoseok.

Hoseok mulai memasuki lubang itu dengan jarinya, meregangkan dan mempersiapkan sebelum kejantanannya memasukinya. Setelah beberapa kali Hoseok menumbuk dengan jarinya dan melihat Agust yang mulai rileks menikmati perlakuannya, Hoseok mengeluarkan jarinya.

Hoseok menghadapkan ereksinya ke arah _manhole_ Agust, lalu menaiki, mensejajarkan tubuh mereka, dan mulai menancapkan kejantanannya sepenuhnya ke dalam Agust.

Hoseok menggoyangkan pinggulnya perlahan, lalu mulai cepat dan makin cepat… Agust menjambak rambut Hoseok kencang ketika orgasmenya tiba dengan kekuatan penuh. Hoseok semakin mempercepat iramanya dan menyemburkan cairan putih panas di dalamnya sebelum akhirnya ambruk di dada Agust.

Agust membelai rambut Hoseok, kekasihnya…

Malam ini Agust menyerah, membiarkan dirinya dibawa Hoseok pulang ke sebuah apartemen.

.

.

.

Yoongi menegak vitamin kecil itu dengan segelas air. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 11 siang. Sudah terlalu telat untuk buru-buru ke perpus. Ketika terbangun tadi badannya terasa lemas dan lelah luar biasa. Pikirannya kacau. Matanya masih terasa sangat mengantuk.

Dia mengetik sms ke Jin, memberi kabar bahwa dirinya sakit. Lalu dimatikannya ponselnya itu. Dia ingin tidur lagi.

Perutnya yang kosong tiba-tiba minta diisi, seingat dia masih ada bolu. Sebenarnya dia nggak suka makan bolu gulung berlapis krem moka begitu, tapi dia tidak ingat kenapa dia akhirnya memilih rasa itu.

Dengan langkah berat Yoongi membuka kulkas, mencari-cari bolu gulung itu. Tapi tidak ada. Es krim coklat _strawberry-_ nya pun tidak ada, biarpun dia lebih suka es krim _vanilla._ Terpaksa dia hanya minum air putih saja.

Yoongi tercenung lagi. Siapa yang makan bolu gulung itu? Dan dari ujung matanya dia melihat kotak bekas bolu dan es krimnya ada di tempat sampah. Ada yang makan bolu gulung dan es krim tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Yoongi tiba-tiba merasa takut. Seseorang pasti memasuki kamarnya. Dia sudah merasakan hal itu sejak lama. Seseorang menguntit dia hampir setiap hari…

Dia merasa panik dan ketakutan, dengan lunglai dia merebahkan diri dikasurnya. Entah berapa lama dia tertidur ketika ada suara gedoran pintu. Jantungnya berdetak keras. Badannya berasa gemetar ketakutan, jangan-jangan…

"Yoongi, ayo jawab. Kamu nggak apa-apa di dalam?" terdengar suara dari luar.

Taehyung.

Yoongi bergegas membuka pintu, mendapati Taehyung dengan ekspresi panik. Dengan cepat Taehyung masuk ke dalam, menutup pintu dan meraih tubuh Yoongi dalam pelukannya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa? Aku ke perpus tadi, kata teman kamu, kamu nggak kerja karena sakit. Aku cemas kamu kenapa-kenapa Yoongi…"

Taehyung menciumi rambut Yoongi, memegang dahi dan pipinya untuk melihat apakah Yoongi demam.

"Aku nggak apa-apa Taehyung, lagi merasa capek aja."

Taehyung menatap mata Yoongi lurus, menangkap bayangan ketakutan dan rasa panik di sana.

"Kamu harus memberi tahu aku tentang kondisi kamu Yoongi, aku pasti datang."

Taehyung memeluk erat Yoongi lagi. Dia merasakan kelegaan sekaligus kecemasan yang luar biasa. Taehyung merasa ini adalah waktunya…

Taehyung mengecup bibir Yoongi, menatap dalam mata Yoongi,

" _I love you,_ Yoongi," ucap Taehyung parau.

Yoongi mengetatkan dekapannya. Dia merasa sudah waktunya dia membuka diri kepada seseorang,

" _I love you too,_ Taehyung..."

.

.

.

Rumah Jimin tergolong mewah, Suga berputar-putar di ruang tengah rumah Jimin, mengagumi lampu gantung _crystal_ berukuran besar.

Jimin menyodorkan minuman ke Suga.

"Aku tahu kamu lebih suka minuman soda Suga."

Suga meraih minumannya, menegaknya penuh dalam mulut, tiba-tiba mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Jimin. Jimin mendekap pinggang Suga kencang, dan semakin merapatkan selangkangannya, membuat kejantanan mereka bergesekkan beradu.

Ketika Suga memindahkan minuman di mulutnya perlahan ke mulut Jimin. Jimin menghisap perlahan dan menelan cairan itu.

"Oh Suga, aku tahu kamu sangat spesial, tinggallah di rumah ini Suga," Jimin berbisik di telinga Suga.

"Aku cinta kamu Suga. Aku cinta kamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu…"

Jimin mengangkat badan Suga ke pinggangnya, Suga dengan sigap melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Jimin. Tangannya memeluk leher Jimin. Dahi mereka bersentuhan.

Jimin menggoyangkan badannya perlahan mengikuti alunan musik _slow_ yang menggema indah di ruangan besar itu. Suga tidak sanggup menjawab atau berkata apapun atas ungkapan cinta Jimin. Dia ragu dirinya mampu bertahan dalam ikatan seperti yang Jimin inginkan.

Dia masih ingin bebas, dia adalah serigala yang harus berada di dunia luar, bukan seekor kucing anggora yang bisa digendong kemana-mana dan tidur di sebuah kandang khusus…

* * *

-TBC-

14.08.16

[Happy Sunday! ^^]


	4. Chapter 4

Remake "EE" dari KY. Alur cerita sama dengan karya asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

!OOC!BoyXboy!Yaoi!

!Uke: Yoongi, Suga, Agust.

!Seme: Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook.

Taegi, MinYoon, HopeGa.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Psychology, Dark, Hurt-Comfort.

!Typo, bahasa non-baku. Please NO BASHING!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 4

Yoongi terbangun tiba-tiba, keringat membasahi dahi dan lehernya walaupun dingin _AC_ sangat terasa di kamarnya. Dia memijit dahinya yang terasa pening. Mimpinya hampir sama dari hari ke hari, seakan-akan berlari kencang selama berjam-jam, tapi ternyata hanya lari di tempat. Membuatnya dalam kepanikan karena ada bayangan seseorang di belakangnya, yang memburunya, yang bernafsu untuk membekap mulutnya.

Diliriknya jam weker di meja dia, sudah jam 10 siang. Hari apa dan tanggal berapa sekarang?

Setumpuk bungkusan bekas roti keju dan kupasan kulit jeruk teronggok di tempat sampahnya dan Yoongi tidak ingat kapan dia makan itu…

Penyusup!

Yoongi duduk dengan lemas, tangannya gemetar ketika membuka laptopnya. Yoongi membuka blognya, berusaha keras tidak terlarut dalam rasa ketakutannya. Setelah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari para pengunjung, Yoongi menulis lagi beberapa puisi di sana. Puisi baginya adalah ekspresi untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang terdalam.

.

 _Aku ada ketika aku tiada_

 _Aku tiada ketika aku ada_

 _Hanya abu-abu yang bersama_

 _Hanya kebimbangan yang terasa_

 _Ketika aku yakin bersamamu adalah indah_

 _Aku menjadi tiada_

 _Ketika aku yakin bersamamu adalah mimpi_

 _Aku masih bisa mencubit diri_

 _Akankah warna abu menjadi rona?_

 _Akankah kebimbangan menjadi kepastian?_

 _Aku hanya tertunduk, terpana._

 _Menyandarkan diri dalam penantian…_

.

Yoongi meraih botol obat dan vitaminnya, dia minum keduanya sekaligus. Akhir-akhir ini dia lebih sering merasa capek, letih, seakan-akan tenaganya terkuras habis setelah mengerjakan sesuatu yang sangat berat. Sudah dua kali dalam minggu ini dia mangkir kerja. Kali ini keadaannya semakin parah.

Terbangun dari tidur yang terasa sangat panjang, namun dia tetap merasa letih. Dalam benaknya Yoongi merasa agak takut kalau sebenarnya dia menderita suatu penyakit mengerikan yang bisa mencabut nyawanya setiap saat.

Suara ponsel dari Taehyung membuatnya sejenak melupakan pening di kepalanya.

"Yoongi, kamu sehat? Maafkan aku beberapa hari ini aku sibuk mengatur symposium untuk rumah sakit," Taehyung menyatakan penyesalannya.

"Aku sehat Tae, nggak apa apa," responnya lemah.

"Aku jemput kamu sebentar lagi Yoongi, aku mau kenalin kamu ke adikku di rumah. Siap-siap ya, Sayang. _I love you_ Yoongi…"

 _I love you too Taehyung… sangat… tapi apakah kamu akan menerima keadaanku yang aneh?_ Yoongi berkata dalam benaknya.

Cepat-cepat Yoongi membereskan pekerjaan di blognya, lalu bersiap menunggu Taehyung datang.

Suara ketokan di pintu dan suara Taehyung memanggil dari luar membuat semangatnya bangkit lagi. Cepat-cepat dia membuka pintu dan memberikan senyum termanisnya.

"Udah siap Yoongi? Ayo berangkat," Taehyung langsung duduk menunggu Yoongi.

Matanya memperhatikan Yoongi yang mematikan laptopnya cepat-cepat dan memasukkan dua botol obat dan vitamin ke dalam tasnya. Taehyung merebut botol-botol itu dari tangan Yoongi. Dahinya mengerut ketika dia membaca keterangan yang ada di botol obat itu.

Taehyung menatap mata Yoongi tajam.

"Sejak kapan kamu minum obat anti depresan Yoongi?"

Yoongi mengendikkan bahunya sambil meraih botol obat itu dari Taehyung dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Aku nggak inget, udah lama…," sahut Yoongi.

"Kenapa kamu minum obat itu?" kejar Taehyung sambil membantu Yoongi mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Aku… kadang susah tidur Tae, dan kadang aku merasa cemas yang nggak terkontrol."

Taehyung memeluk bahu Yoongi, mengarahkannya ke dalam mobilnya. Taehyung terlihat terpekur memikirkan sesuatu, lalu dia memutuskan untuk menyelidiki hal itu suatu saat nanti.

"Aku adalah anak pertama dari 5 bersaudara Yoongi. Semua adik-adikku perempuan. Tiga orang sudah berkeluarga, tinggal si bungsu, Dahyun, yang masih SMA."

Taehyung mulai menceritakan tentang dirinya begitu mobil mulai berjalan.

"Orang tuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil, 5 tahun lalu, saat itu Dahyun masih 11 tahun. Hanya Dahyun yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu, dan itu meninggalkan trauma mendalam baginya. Jiwanya sangat terguncang," Taehyung menarik nafas dalam-dalam membayangkan situasi mengerikan yang terjadi saat itu.

"Dahyun sempat depresi, selalu bertanya kenapa dia nggak meninggal dunia juga seperti _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ , makanya aku ajak Dahyun tinggal bersamaku sejak saat itu. Aku berikan dia terapi agar dia nggak terlalu merasa bersalah dan selalu dibayang-bayangi kejadian saat itu."

Taehyung meraih jari Yoongi, memegangnya erat.

"Nanti kalau kamu bertemu Dahyun, jangan kaget, dia akan terlihat agak bandel dan susah diam. Itu adalah salah satu ekspresi dirinya untuk bertahan hidup tanpa orang tua."

Yoongi meremas tangan Taehyung bahwa dia mengerti maksudnya.

Rumah Taehyung di pinggiran kota, perumahan yang asri dengan pepohonan dan palem yang berjejer memanjang. Taehyung berhenti di sebuah rumah besar, dengan paduan warna yang cerah. Di salah satu sisi temboknya berwarna-warni seperti pelangi, pagarnya berwarna kuning terang, tidak ada warna gelap satupun di sana.

Sebuah papan nama bertuliskan 'Kim Taehyung Sp. KJ', tergantung di depan pagar.

"Selamat datang di… rumah kita Yoongi," Taehyung mencium telapak tangan Yoongi, mengajak masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Yoongi tersipu mendengar kalimat Taehyung.

"Taehyung _,_ Dahyunnie tadi jadi ikutan eskul drama lohhh," sebuah teriakan kencang terdengar dari dalam rumah.

Taehyung tersenyum, langsung mengajak Yoongi masuk ke dalam rumah. Seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun, dengan rambut sebahu melompat-lompat mendekati Taehyung. Dia menghentikan gerakannya mendadak, begitu melihat Yoongi yang digandeng Taehyung.

Mata Dahyun meneliti Yoongi dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Sini Dahyun, kenalin, ini Yoongi _Oppa_. Pacar _Oppa_ ," Taehyung memperkenalkan Yoongi.

Dahyun mendekati Yoongi, menjulurkan tangan kanannya, tersenyum manis memandang pacar kakaknya.

"Yoongi kok mau sih sama Taehyung? Udah jelek, tua lagi."

Dahyun meledek kakaknya sambil berlari masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kim Dahyun. Kalau kamu nggak minta maaf atas kelancangan mulut kamu, aku akan rekomendasikan kamu untuk jadi pasienku seumur hidupmuuu...," Taehyung berteriak, bukan karena kesal beneran, senyum lebar di wajahnya menunjukkan kasih sayang besar dia kepada adiknya itu.

Yoongi ikut tertawa melihat tingkah laku mereka.

"Maafkan Dahyun ya Yoongi, dia nggak pernah memakai panggilan _Oppa_ , atau _Noona_ , atau _Ahjussi,_ atau apapun untuk orang yang benar-benar dia sukai. Dia memanggil nama kamu begitu saja, artinya dia suka sama kamu Yoongi…"

"Nggak apa-apa Taehyung, aku ngerti," Yoongi tersenyum.

"Dahyun. Kamu mau ikut nggak? Kita ke _mall_ , jalan-jalan," panggil Taehyung.

Dahyun melongokkan kepalanya di pintu, memandang ke arah Yoongi dan Taehyung bergantian.

"Bareng kalian? Ogah. Emang enak jadi obat nyamuk," Dahyun menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Tapi bawa oleh-oleh ya Taetae!" sambungnya lagi dengan teriakan.

"Ayo ke kamarku Yoongi, aku harus ganti baju dulu," ajak Taehyung.

Yoongi mengekor di belakang Taehyung. Kamar Taehyung rapi, dengan cat tembok warna putih bersih dan perabotan minimalis warna kayu gelap. Yoongi merasa agak jengah berada di kamar Taehyung seperti ini.

Sementara Taehyung dengan cueknya membuka baju kemeja lengan panjangnya dengan kaos polo, dan memakai celana denimnya di depan Yoongi. Taehyung melihat perubahan rona wajah Yoongi, dalam hati dia mengakui kepolosan Yoongi. Taehyung mendekati Yoongi, mendorong bahu Yoongi hingga terlentang di ranjangnya.

Taehyung segera menindih Yoongi, menumpukan berat badannya pada siku tangan kirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Yoongi, kita akan melewatkan banyak malam hari kita disini…"

Taehyung mengecup bibir Yoongi lembut. Tangannya kanannya membelai dada dan perut Yoongi, ujung jarinya berputar-putar di ujung puting Yoongi. Ketika puting itu terasa tegak dan keras, Taehyung menggigit ujungnya. Yoongi mengerang.

Walaupun masih menggunakan baju lengkap, sentuhan Taehyung membuatnya lumpuh seketika, usapan dan gigitannya tembus menusuk kulit perasanya.

Taehyung mengecup bibir Yoongi sekali lagi, lalu membantu Yoongi berdiri dan merapikan baju.

.

.

.

Mereka makan malam di sebuah _mall_ di sana, duduk berhadapan di sebuah _restaurant_ yang terkenal dengan es krim lembutnya. Pramusaji menyodorkan daftar menu. Taehyung menyebutkan beberapa nama makanan bagi mereka berdua.

"Kamu mau eskrim, Sayang?"

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Es krim coklat _strawberry_ -nya satu ya," sambung Taehyung.

"Aku nggak suka coklat _strawberry_ Tae, aku lebih suka _vanilla._ "

Pramusaji itu segera mengganti pesanan Taehyung. Taehyung menatap mata Yoongi, heran, karena dia sangat yakin dan ingat eskrim di kulkas rasanya coklat dan _strawberry_.

"Kamu bosen rasa itu?" Taehyung mencoba memahami kekasihnya itu.

"Aku nggak pernah suka coklat dan _strawberry_ Taehyung. Nggak pernah makan rasa itu seumur hidupku."

"Kok kamu beli eskrim coklat _strawberry_? Aku pernah lihat di kulkas kamu, udah dimakan pula. Ada tamu yang makan?"

"Aku nggak punya teman, nggak pernah ada tamu…," Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya, perutnya mulas tiba-tiba, dia merasa tegang oleh rasa takut Taehyung akan berpaling darinya kalau tahu dia mengidap penyakit aneh.

Taehyung menangkap rasa takut, cemas dan gelisah di mata Yoongi. Tangannya terlihat gemetar. Taehyung merengkuh tangan Yoongi, digenggamnya erat.

 _Belum waktunya Taehyung…_ batinnya mengingatkan.

"Ceritakan tentang keluarga kamu Yoongi," pinta Taehyung sembari menyantap makanannya.

Yoongi tercenung sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Sejak umur 3 atau 4 tahun aku di panti asuhan. Nggak banyak yang aku ingat Tae. Begitu lulus SMA, aku keluar panti untuk mandiri, sampai sekarang…"

Taehyung tidak memperlihatkan reaksi apapun atas cerita Yoongi.

"Apakah kamu ingat keluarga kamu yang asli?"

Yoongi menggeleng.

"Apakah kamu ingat bagaimana kamu bisa tinggal di panti?"

Yoongi menggeleng lagi.

"Kamu masih ingat alamat panti asuhan itu Yoongi?"

Yoongi mengangguk, matanya menatap kosong meja di depannya. Taehyung menggenggam erat tangan Yoongi, menciumnya sekilas.

"Habis ini kita cari oleh-oleh buat Dahyun. Dia sedang getol-getolnya dengan grup _Bangtanseonyeondan._ Nanti aku beliin dia kaos yang ada gambar _Bangtan_ ," Taehyung mengoceh berusaha mengalihkan pikiran Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk dan wajahnya berseri lagi. Begitu selesai mencari oleh-oleh buat Dahyun, Taehyung langsung mengantar Yoongi pulang. Diciumnya kening Yoongi mesra sesaat sebelum keluar dari mobil.

Yoongi merasa berat hati berpisah dengan Taehyung. Pikirannya kembali dihantui rasa cemas, bagaimana kalau penyusup itu datang lagi? Yoongi masih belum berani bercerita kepada Taehyung.

Konsentrasi yang terpecah membuat Yoongi tidak memperhatikan jalan di depannya. Lengan atasnya tergores besi pagar yang mencuat keluar.

Taehyung lari seketika menolong Yoongi, membawanya ke kamar Yoongi dan membalut luka yang cukup dalam itu dengan antiseptik dan perban.

.

.

.

Jimin menghentikan mobilnya di ujung tebing, menikmati kerlap-kerlip lampu dari ratusan rumah di lembah di bawah mereka. _Audi A5 Cabriolet_ dengan kap atap yang terbuka memberi akses melihat langit yang gelap namun penuh bertaburan kerlip bintang.

Mereka memandang langit yang gemerlapan dari dalam mobil. Sandaran kursi mobil direndahkannya hingga mereka bisa santai menatap ke atas. Sudah 4 hari Jimin membawa Suga ke sini. Suga mendesah pelan.

"Aku kan udah bilang, aku besok harus pulang. Kamu nggak anter aku pulang, aku bisa pulang sendiri," Suga merenggut.

Berkali-kali Suga mewanti-wanti dirinya, menahan dirinya, agar tidak membuat kekacauan besar akibat dari kepergiannya yang terlalu lama.

" _My_ _darling sweety honey baby_ Suga… jangan khawatir, kita pulang besok. Aku antar kamu, sampai ke kamar."

Jimin merayu Suga, hidungnya mengendus-endus lengan atas Suga. Suga terkikik merasakan geli akibat nafas panas Jimin di kulitnya. Suga kagum dengan stamina Jimin yang bisa menyamai gairahnya sendiri yang tidak pernah surut. Empat hari bersama dia berarti puluhan kali kenikmatan.

Jimin mengusap rambut Suga. Matanya menatap Suga penuh cinta, tangannya mulai membelai bahu Suga. Suga mulai memejamkan matanya. Jimin melangkahi bagian tengah mobilnya, mendekati Suga yang setengah berbaring, dia mau Suga sekarang.

Dimundurkannya kursi Suga lebih ke belakang, dan lebih menidurkan kursi sandarannya lagi. Tombol otomatis agar atap mobil tertutup ditekannya, dia tidak mau terganggu oleh hawa dingin.

Sekarang dia punya akses ruang yang lebih luas…

Kedua lutut Jimin bertumpu di tepi kursi Suga, tangan kirinya menahan beban badannya sendiri ke sandaran kursi, dia mulai menciumi bibir Suga.

"Aku senang kamu selalu siap buat aku, Suga, kamu selalu bisa memuaskanku…," Jimin berbisik parau di telinga Suga.

Suga membalas ciuman Jimin. Mereka berpagutan lama, Jimin mulai menurunkan ciumannya ke arah leher. Suga mendesis, dirapatkannya paha dalamnya merasakan sensasi rangsangan kuat mengalir deras, tangannya memegang jok kursi erat.

Jimin menurunkan baju Suga dari pundaknya, dadanya yang putih rata terlihat di sana. Jimin menciumi dataran putih itu, lidahnya menari-nari di sekitar area dada Suga, tiba-tiba dia menjilat ujung puting yang mengeras, bergantian kanan dan kiri.

Suga melenguh, pinggulnya mulai digoyangkannya. Tangannya menyelinap ke balik baju, membelai dada Jimin yang berotot. Dengan bernafsu Suga menarik keluar baju Jimin itu.

Jimin membungkukkan badannya, menciumi perut mulus Suga. Dengan tangan kanannya dia tarik ke bawah celana dalam dan celana santai yang dipakai Suga. Suga membantu mengeluarkan tumpukan celananya memakai kakinya.

" _Oh God_ … Suga… Kamu milikku… dan ini semua milikku," Jimin menatap pangkal Suga tak berkedip.

Ditekuknya lutut Suga ke kursi dan dibukanya lebar-lebar. Dengan dua tangannya dia bermain di antara bola-bola Suga dan memompa kejantanan yang sudah keras di depannya itu.

Bola-bolanya sudah terasa semakin mengeras dengan kejantanan yang tak kalah bengkak tegak menantang. _Manhole_ yang belum tersentuh juga sudah memperlihatkan kedutan yang sangat mengundang untuk dimasuki oleh ereksi Jimin.

Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah lubang Suga, Suga menjerit keras. Jimin sangat tahu bahwa Suga sangat menyukai apabila lubangnya dijilat sampai dia klimaks. Jimin menjilati lubang merah muda itu berkali-kali dengan sesekali menyucuk dan menghisapnya.

Suga kelonjotan menerima kenikmatan itu. Ketika Jimin menghisap dan mengigit di sekitar lubangnya sambil terus memompa kejantanannya, Suga _klimaks_ dengan raungan kencang dari mulutnya yang terengah-engah.

Jimin menatap puas Suga, batangnya sendiri sudah sedemikian kerasnya menunggu. Dengan cepat Jimin membuka celana dia sendiri. Suga terkulai ketika Jimin mengangkat kaki kirinya ke pundaknya, menyodokkan batangnya yang besar ke _manhole_ -nya. Jimin menyodok dengan keras, berulang-ulang, berputar-putar agar batangnya bisa membangkitkan Suga lagi.

Tangan kanannya meremas _penis_ Suga lembut.

"Balikkan tubuh kamu Suga," Jimin mendesis dan membantu Suga menunggingkan pantatnya.

Jimin menciumi pantat mulus Suga, menjilat lagi liang Suga yang terbuka lebar. Tangannya meraih kedua puting Suga, dipilinnya perlahan. Suga melenguh lagi, dia mau lagi.

Jimin memegang kedua bukit pantat Suga, dengan sekali hentakan dimasukkannya batangnya dalam-dalam. Suga meracau kencang, dan makin menyodorkan pantatnya ke arah Jimin. Suara benturan kejantanan Jimin menumbuk _manhole_ -nya bagaikan musik erotis yang menambah gairah Suga.

Jimin menyodok dan memutar batangnya dalam dalam. Semakin cepat… semakin intens… semakin mendekati…

"Jiminnnhhh," Suga menjerit lagi, dijepitnya kuat kuat batang Jimin saat dia mendapatkan _klimaks_ yang ke dua.

Jimin menyusul dengan menarik pantat Suga semakin rapat. Jimin terkulai memeluk Suga erat. Diciuminya punggung Suga penuh sayang sebelum Suga membalikkan badannya lagi.

Baru sekali ini Jimin menemukan rival yang seimbang.

.

.

.

Jam 3.30 dini hari.

Hoseok bolak-balik menekan nomer ponsel Agust, setelah lebih dari 150 sms dia kirim dalam 6 hari ini. Selalu _mailbox_ yang menjawab. Hoseok benar-benar merasa frustasi, Agust tidak memberi kabar sedikitpun. Menghilang begitu saja. 6 hari. 6 hari tidak ketemu Agust bagi Hoseok seperti 6 tahun.

Sebelum dapat kabar bahwa Agust baik-baik saja, dia belum bisa tidur nyenyak. Kantong mata hitam mulai terlihat di bawah matanya yang merah. Dagunya mulai terlihat tumbuh rambut halus karena tidak bercukur. Sampai saat ini Agust tidak mau memberitahu rumahnya.

Hoseok berbisik dalam hati, dia akan membuntuti Agust hanya untuk mengetahui tempat tinggal kekasih hatinya itu. Jam 5 subuh suara sms terdengar. Secepat kilat Hoseok membuka ponselnya.

Agust.

Dia hanya bilang dirinya baik-baik saja, ponselnya rusak beberapa hari ini dan dia sedang banyak sekali yang harus dikerjakan di rumah. Hoseok ingin sekali menelepon Agust langsung, tapi bagaimana caranya?

Hoseok mengetik lagi, bahwa dia akan jemput Agust sekarang juga. Lama Agust tidak menjawab. Hoseok mengirim ulang pesannya, 10 sekaligus.

Sms Agust berikutnya membuat Hoseok melompat kegirangan. Agust menyebutkan alamat rumahnya.

Secepat angin puyuh dia mengambil kunci mobil dan langsung ke alamat Agust. Jalanan subuh yang lenggang membuat Hoseok sanggup menjadi pembalap dadakan, tidak sampai setengah jam dia sudah di depan rumah itu. Sebuah _paviliun_ kost-kostan yang terlihat nyaman. _Paviliun_ kecil berjejer rapi.

Agust menghampiri Hoseok, dia menggunakan cardigan warna biru muda, mendekap cardigannya erat mengusir rasa dingin. Agust terlihat masih mengantuk dan lelah.

Hoseok memeluk dan mencium ubun-ubun kepala Agust dalam-dalam… Rasanya seperti mendapatkan oksigen segar ketika terhimpit di hampa udara, seperti mendapat sepiring makanan ketika perut kosong melompong, seperti mendapatkan segelas air segar ketika bibir berdarah karena rasa haus dahaga.

Agust tersenyum lemah, membaringkan kepalanya di dada pemilik hatinya itu. Tiba di apartemennya, Hoseok tidak memperdulikan pandangan aneh beberapa orang yang bersua dengannya. Hoseok membopong Agust yang terlelap tidur, memeluknya bagaikan seorang ibu yang melindungi bayinya.

Hoseok membaringkan Agust perlahan di tempat tidurnya, dia sendiri meringsek di sebelah Agust, mendekap tubuh pria tercintanya itu, kakinya ditumpangkannya diantara kaki Agust, hidungnya tenggelam dalam rambutnya yang beraroma herbal.

Mereka terlelap tidur dalam buaian kerinduan…

* * *

-TBC-

21.08.2016

[Selamat hari Minggu! ^^]


	5. Chapter 5

Remake "EE" dari KY. Alur cerita sama dengan karya asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

!OOC!BoyXboy!Yaoi!

!Uke: Yoongi, Suga, Agust.

!Seme: Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook.

Taegi, MinYoon, HopeGa.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Psychology, Dark, Hurt-Comfort.

!Typo, bahasa non-baku. Please NO BASHING!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Taetae, Dahyun mau cerita."

Dahyun mendekati Taehyung yang tengah membaca buku di ruang tengah. Taehyung meletakkan bukunya, memusatkan perhatian penuh pada adiknya itu. Dahyun duduk di depan Taehyung.

"Mau cerita apa kamu? Hmm… ada cowok kece nembak kamu?" tebak Taehyung.

Dahyun mendelikkan bola matanya.

"Bukan. Kemarin hari minggu Dahyun kan diajak teman ke _café_ , um namanya _Café_ _Sunshine_. _Café_ itu keren deh, banyak sekali tumbuhan yang masih kecil-kecil tapi buahnya banyak banget. Nggak kayak pohon mangga di seberang tuh, tinggi banget. Susah metiknya."

Taehyung tersenyum. Mengucek rambut Dahyun penuh rasa sayang.

"Di sana Dahyun melihat ada cowok mirip banget sama Yoongi. Beneran. Suer."

Taehyung menegakkan badannya.

"Dahyun panggil-panggil, 'Yoongi, Yoongi.' tapi dia nggak nengok-nengok. Waktu Dahyun tanya ke pelayan disana, katanya namanya Agust, calon 'istri' bosnya."

"Cuman mirip kali Dahyunie," kata Taehyung.

"Ih, mirip banget loh Taetae. Banget. Cuma beda baju dan cowok itu pake kacamata. Selain itu semuanya sama."

"Eh, Dahyun ada fotonya deh. Pake _handphone_. Bentar Dahyun ambil."

Dahyun melesat ke kamarnya. Setelah kembali dari kamar, dibukanya ponselnya itu dan menunjukkan foto–yang tidak begitu jelas–ke Taehyung.

"Iya, mirip Yoongi ya. Mirip banget..."

.

.

.

Yoongi terbangun dengan terengah-engah lagi. Jam 4 sore. Hari apa dan tanggal berapa sekarang? Dia bingung. Keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Mimpi yang sama berulang. Tangannya gemetar ketika hendak mengambil obatnya.

Gelas terjatuh seketika ketika dia sadar dia memakai baju yang bukan baju miliknya. Yoongi menangis tersedu-sedu, dia merasa tidak tahan lagi. Dibukanya baju lengan panjang katun itu dari tubuhnya, dilemparkannya dengan perasaan jijik ke sudut kamarnya.

Dengan tangan gemetaran, dia pun menelepon Taehyung. Hanya dengan mendengar suara tangis Yoongi, Taehyung tanpa berpikir panjang lagi langsung ke tempat Yoongi. Taehyung menemukan pintu kamar Yoongi tidak terkunci. Yoongi meringkuk seperti janin di pojok tempat tidurnya, tanpa baju. Hanya celana _boxer_ saja yang dipakainya.

Taehyung menghampirinya dengan cepat, mengambil satu set baju tidur Yoongi, menarik tangan Yoongi perlahan tanpa berkata apa-apa. Yoongi menggigil, antara rasa takut dan dingin yang menerpanya.

Dipakaikannya baju tidur itu ke badan Yoongi, lalu dipangkunya Yoongi, dipeluknya erat kekasih hatinya itu. Masih dalam diam. Yoongi masih tersedu menangis, menumpahkan emosinya dalam uraian air matanya. Dibiarkannya Yoongi seperti itu.

Setelah lebih dari setengah jam, Yoongi tertidur. Wajah capeknya yang pucat dan tirus mengalahkan rasa "baal" kaki dan tangan Taehyung yang menahan berat badan Yoongi.

Dipeluknya dengan erat Yoongi, diciuminya wajahnya yang mulai terlihat tenang. Ketegangan di wajahnya sudah hilang. Taehyung merasakan emosi yang luar biasa tadi di mata Yoongi.

Yoongi tidur berjam-jam dalam dekapan Taehyung. Taehyung menggeser duduknya hingga dia bisa bersandar ke tembok. Ketika Yoongi terbangun, wajahnya mulai menampakkan semburat kemerahan. Taehyung tersenyum dan mencium bibir Yoongi sekilas. Yoongi tersenyum, mencoba menggerakkan badannya yang berasa kaku.

Taehyung meluruskan kakinya sejenak, lalu membersihkan lantai yang basah karena Yoongi menjatuhkan gelasnya tadi. Kemudian dia mengambil air minum untuk Yoongi.

Yoongi tercenung dan dia memutuskan akan bercerita semua yang dia rasakan kepada Taehyung, sekarang. Yoongi menarik tangan Taehyung, seakan mencari kekuatan...

"Taehyung, aku mau cerita…"

Yoongi menarik nafas dalam-dalam,

"Aku sering bingung dengan diriku Tae. Aku sering lupa sesuatu. Sesuatu yang seharusnya aku nggak mungkin lupa. Seperti minggu lalu, aku terbangun, dan aku sama sekali nggak ingat apa yang aku kerjakan selama 4 hari kemarennya. Sumpah, aku nggak bohong. Aku bahkan nggak ingat apakah aku udah makan atau belum. Saat ini aku nggak ingat aku ngapain aja kemaren. Tiba-tiba aku terbangun memakai baju orang lain..."

Yoongi menunjuk ke arah baju yang dia lempar asal tadi. Taehyung berdiri, mengangkat baju itu, kemeja katun lengan panjang dan celana katun… memang bukan baju yang biasa dipakai Yoongi selama ini. Taehyung meletakkan baju itu ke tempat sampah, untuk menenangkan Yoongi.

"Semua ini membuat aku ketakutan. Aku sering merasa ada seseorang yang selalu membuntuti aku Tae… Dia juga berani masuk ke _paviliun_ ini, menghabiskan semua makanan yang ada di kulkas… atau dia memasukkan makanan yang aku nggak suka ke dalam kulkasku. Kamu bayangin Tae, ada orang asing menyelinap masuk kesini untuk menakut-nakutiku."

Taehyung merengkuh bahu Yoongi.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku merasa nggak seaneh ini. Sekarang semuanya terasa lebih aneh dari biasanya Tae. Ketika aku terbangun, tiba-tiba waktu seakan-akan berlalu sangat cepat. Seakan-akan aku tidur berhari-hari, tapi tiap kali bangun aku selalu merasa kecapekan…"

Taehyung menyodorkan air minum lagi ke Yoongi yang meneguknya sampai habis.

"Mimpi burukku yang sama berulang-ulang hadir tiap kali aku tertidur. Dulu aku jarang minum obat anti depresan itu, Tae, sekarang hampir tiap bangun tidur aku harus minum itu. Aku selalu merasa gelisah, takut."

Yoongi mengusap air matanya yang mulai menetes.

"Makanya sebenarnya aku nggak mau berhubungan sama kamu, Tae. Tapi aku jatuh cinta sama kamu dari pertama kali kamu mencium aku di perpus…"

Yoongi tersenyum ketika Taehyung membelai pipinya lembut.

"Aku nggak pernah bergaul dengan siapapun disini Tae, aku nggak mau jadi bahan omongan orang. Aku memilih bekerja _part-time_ di perpus, agar kerjaanku nggak terganggu penyakitku ini."

"Waktu kamu tanya tentang keluargaku, aku jujur waktu itu Tae, aku benar-benar nggak ingat masa kecilku. Hanya saat aku keluar panti saja yang aku bisa ingat, aku nggak akan marah kalau kamu mau meninggalkan aku, Taehyung. Aku nggak cocok buat kamu."

Yoongi menutup ceritanya. Menangis sesegukan. Memilin-milin ujung bajunya gugup, menyiapkan mentalnya untuk kemungkinan terburuk… Kehilangan Taehyung-pelita hidupnya.

Taehyung memeluk Yoongi erat, mencium bibirnya yang bergetar dengan penuh kehangatan,

"Langkahi dulu mayatku sebelum memisahkanku dari kamu Yoongi. Aku mencintai kamu apa adanya. Aku mencintai kekurangan kamu sebesar aku mencintai kelebihan kamu… Kamu sudah menjadi separuh jiwaku, kalau kamu pergi, aku akan mati…"

Taehyung memanggut bibir Yoongi lagi memberikan penekanan akan keseriusannya. Yoongi memeluk Taehyung, jantung dan hatinya.

.

.

.

"Kita kemana nih?" Dahyun tersenyum kegirangan masuk ke dalam mobil Taehyung.

"Kita ke _Café Sunshine_ , kita beli beberapa pohon disana ya. Setelah itu kita ke rumah Yoongi." Taehyung menjawab pertanyaan adiknya.

Taehyung berpikir keras, untuk mengeluarkan Yoongi dari masalahnya. Dia sudah menyuruh Yoongi keluar dari tempat kerjanya dan memaksa Yoongi untuk membiarkan dirinya membiayai seluruh kebutuhan hidup Yoongi–sebagai calon 'istri'nya.

 _Café Sunshine_ sesuai dengan penjabaran Dahyun, beda dari _café_ biasanya. Seorang pramusaji melayani dan menyediakan duduk untuk mereka berdua. Dahyun memberi kode agar mereka duduk di dekat kasir agar bisa menikamati _live music_ di sana.

Taehyung mendekati meja kasir, meninggalkan Dahyun yang asyik bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang bergema.

"Permisi, numpang nanya. Kalau yang punya tempat ini siapa ya?"

"Tempat ini milik Pak Jung Hoseok," jawab bagian kasir itu.

"Kalau Pak Agust itu siapa ya," tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Pak Agust adalah tunangan Pak Hoseok. Ada perlu apa, Pak? Nanti saya sampaikan."

"Mmm saya ingin bertanya tentang pohon mini disini. Bisa bertemu dengan Pak Agust?" Taehyung mengarang alasannya dengan cepat.

Bagian kasir itu mengangguk, lalu masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Taehyung menunggu dengan cemas, siapa Agust sebenarnya?

Dari ruangan itu keluar seorang pria, rambut disisir rapi, dengan kemeja katun lengan panjang, berkaca mata…

YOONGI.

Taehyung terbelalak melihat pria di depannya itu.

"Yoongi?" panggil Taehyung ragu.

Agust terlihat hanya tersenyum, tidak menjawab apa-apa. Tiba-tiba dari ruangan yang sama keluar seorang laki-laki lain, mendekati Agust, lalu memandang Taehyung penuh tanya.

Taehyung segera mengulurkan tangannya. Hoseok menerima uluran tangan Taehyung dan memperkenalkan diri masing-masing.

"Maafkan calon 'istri' saya, Taehyung- _shi_ , dia seorang tuna rungu dan tuna wicara."

Hoseok menjelaskan sembari merangkul pundak Agust, seakan-akan memberi batasan jelas teritorial dia terhadap prianya.

Taehyung terkesiap. Bisu dan tuli? Pantas panggilan Dahyun waktu itu tidak dihiraukan, dan panggilan dia juga tadi tidak direspon sedikitpun oleh pria ini.

Taehyung menatap Agust, berusaha mencari sesuatu di mata pria ini. Tidak ada setitik tanda–apapun–kecuali rasa bahagia dan cinta yang terpancar jelas keluar dari wajahnya kepada Hoseok, calon suaminya.

Taehyung masih merasa gamang, 2 orang yang sangat mirip ada di dunia ini seakan-akan kembar identik?

Taehyung merasa harus mengikuti insting dia sebagai seorang psikiater.

"Hoseok- _shi_ , bisakah kita berbicara secara pribadi–berdua saja?"

Taehyung mengerling kepada Agust. Agust ternyata mengerti maksud Hoseok, dengan bahasa isyarat dia mengatakan akan ke kebun buah. Hoseok meng-iya-kan dengan bahasa isyarat juga, yang mulai dikuasainya dengan cepat.

Agust menganggukkan kepala dengan sopan kepada Taehyung, Hoseok mengecup pelipis Agust mesra sebelum pria itu berlalu.

Hoseok mempersilahkan Taehyung masuk ke dalam kantornya. Taehyung melihat ke arah Dahyun, memberi isyarat agar adiknya itu tidak kemana-mana dan menunggu dia sampai selesai.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu Taehyung- _shi_?"

"Sulit bagi saya untuk mengungkapkan ini Hoseok- _shi_. Saya seorang psikiater, saat ini saya sedang menjalin hubungan serius dengan seorang pria bernama Yoongi. Dan Yoongi saya secara jasmani seperti kembar identik dengan calon 'istri' anda."

Hoseok mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba menerka maksud dari laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya ini. Taehyung mengeluarkan ponselnya, menunjukkan beberapa foto dirinya bersama Yoongi.

Hoseok terbelalak menatap foto-foto itu, seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Menatap berkali-kali antara foto itu dan Taehyung.

"Tetapi Yoongi nggak punya kelebihan sebagai tuna rungu dan tuna wicara. Dan saat ini Yoongi sedang dalam masa terapi saya untuk depresi beratnya…"

Taehyung mengambil ponselnya kembali.

"Maafkan saya membawa anda dan calon anda ke dalam masalah pribadi saya, tetapi saya akan melakukan apapun untuk menyingkap masalah yang dialami calon 'istri' saya."

Hoseok mengangguk menyetujui, tentu saja dia akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apakah boleh saya menanyakan beberapa hal Hoseok- _shi_?"

Hoseok mengangguk lagi, beberapa _flashback_ menyergap ingatannya sekilas menumbuhkan rasa takut di lubuk hatinya…

"Saya akan merekam pembicaraan kita Hoseok- _shi_ , bukan untuk membuktikan apa-apa, ini untuk bahan analisa saya dalam terapi Yoongi."

Taehyung mengutak-atik ponselnya dan mengaktifkan _audio recorder_.

"Berapa usia Agust sekarang?"

Hoseok: 21 tahun

"Apakah Agust masih memiliki keluarga?"

Hoseok: nggak ada, ayah ibunya sudah meninggal ketika dia masih kecil, kakak dia satu-satunya, laki-laki juga, sudah meninggal 10 tahun yang lalu.

Hoseok menyampaikan apa yang sudah diceritakan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Siapa nama kedua orang tua Agust dan kakaknya?"

Hoseok: ayahnya Seo Jung Kwon dan ibunya Yoon Mi Rae. Kakaknya Seo Kang Jun.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?"

Hoseok: 6 bulan.

"Apakah Agust tinggal bersama kamu selama ini?"

Hoseok: nggak.

"Apakah kamu bersama Agust setiap hari?"

Hoseok: (terlihat ragu hendak menjawab) nggak.

"Berapa kali dalam seminggu kamu ketemu Agust?"

Hoseok: 2 atau 3 kali.

"Dimana Agust tinggal saat ini?"

Hoseok: (menatap Taehyung lama ) maaf, saya nggak bisa bilang tentang informasi yang ini.

Taehyung mengangguk memaklumi lalu mematikan _recorder_ -nya.

"Terima kasih bantuannya Hoseok- _shi_ , saya sangat menghargai kerjasama anda, saya belum bisa mengambil analisa apapun atas kondisi ini."

Pada saat hendak melangkah keluar, sebuah ingatan menyerang otak Taehyung,

"Pernahkah Agust tiba-tiba seperti menghilang? Maksud saya melewatkan kegiatan rutinnya tanpa ada kabar sedikitpun, sehari bahkan berhari-hari?"

Hoseok terdiam. Menjawab dengan nada kering: Iya.

"Oh ya, saya ingin tahu, adakah luka goresan di lengan atas sebelah kanan? Luka itu hampir kering, panjangnya sekitar 3 senti, cukup dalam."

Hoseok: (hatinya mulai berdetak kencang, ada sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk tidak mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Taehyung) Nggak ada.

Jawaban Hoseok membuat Taehyung terpekur sedetik.

Taehyung mengucapkan salam perpisahan, meninggalkan nomor teleponnya, alamat _email_ dan alamat rumahnya kepada Hoseok.

Di luar café, Taehyung menekan nomor ponsel Yoongi. Aktif tapi tidak diangkat. Dia memutuskan untuk langsung ke tempat Yoongi.

.

.

.

Hoseok masuk ke ruangannya lagi setelah Taehyung pergi. Pertemuannya dengan Taehyung hari ini seakan-akan kepingan _puzzle_ yang mengelilingi hidupnya sejak bertemu dengan Agust. Cintanya yang begitu besar kepada Agust, menutupi beberapa kejanggalan yang akhirnya dia pendam.

Bergegas dia menyusul Agust ke kebun. Hal terpositif yang sanggup Hoseok pikirkan adalah semoga Agust dan Yoongi adalah saudara kembar yang terpisah sejak bayi, seperti yang sering ditayangkan di drama-drama tv.

Agust berada di area _showroom_ tambulampot yang siap dijual. Dia tampak sedang berjongkok dan membelai puluhan jeruk yang bersemu kuning. Hoseok merasa dadanya hangat oleh cinta.

Dipeluknya Agust tiba-tiba dari belakang. Agust menoleh dan tersenyum manja kepada Hoseok. Dipeluknya erat Hoseok. Hoseok menundukkan wajahnya, mencium bibir Agust, tidak mempedulikan keringat yang membasahi leher Agust, Hoseok menyusuri leher putih jenjang itu dengan bibirnya.

Ditariknya tangan Agust memasuki ruangan khusus milik dia disebelah dalam. Ruangan kecil dengan satu set meja kursi kerja dan sofa panjang. Tidak ada yang berani memasuki ruangan itu selain Hoseok. Hoseok mengunci pintu dan menyalakan _AC_.

Hoseok melanjutkan ciumannya di leher Agust. Menyelipkan tangannya ke balik celana kain yang entah sejak kapan sudah dia buka pengait dan risletingnya, lalu membelai paha Agust.

Agust memejamkan matanya. Mengeluarkan erangan kenikmatan yang dialirkan Hoseok langsung ke pusatnya. Hoseok menuntun Agust ke mejanya. Mendudukan Agust disana.

Hoseok membuka celananya sendiri. Batangnya yang keras menyembul. Dia mengambil tangan Agust dan mengarahkan tangan kekasihnya itu untuk mengusap dan membelai ereksinya. Agust membelai dengan penuh perasaan cintanya.

Sementara tangan Hoseok mulai menurunkan celana dalam Agust. Disentuhnya _manhole_ Agust yang terasa hangat dan berdenyut. Dimasukkannya dua jarinya ke dalam, membuat Agust tersentak dan melenguh.

Ditumbukkannya jari ke dalam lubang hangat itu beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan jarinya setelah dirasanya lubang itu cukup mendapat peregangan. Dengan sekali rengkuh diangkatnya pantat Agust, diarahkannya langsung ke batangnya yang begitu haus untuk masuk ke liang hangat itu.

Agust melenguh kembali, Hoseok benar-benar jantan, lubangnya terasa penuh, membuncah syaraf-syaraf kenikmatan didalamnya.

Dengan menggendong Agust, Hoseok duduk di kursinya. Agust menapakkan kakinya dilantai, menaik turunkan pinggulnya dan menjepit keras batang Hoseok, membuat Hoseok mengejang, menengadahkan wajahnya merasakan kenikmatan berada di dalam Agust.

Agust merasakan betapa kejantanan Hoseok menggesek bagian titik pusatnya bersamaan dengan tangan Hoseok yang mulai memompa kejantanannya yang juga sudah sangat keras.

Tangan Agust memegang leher Hoseok, diusapnya perlahan belahan jiwanya itu. Tatapan matanya menyatu, tidak perlu mengumbar seribu kata menyatakan cinta kepada pria dipelukannya ini.

Tangan Hoseok yang lain berada didadanya dengan kemeja yang berantakan terbuka ke atas, jari Hoseok memainkan puting keras Agust, memutar-mutar, memilin-milin, membuat Agust merasa nikmat dari atas dan bawah sekaligus.

Kepalanya menengadah penuh kenikmatan, wajah dan lehernya mengkilap oleh rembesan keringat cinta. Pinggul Agust naik turun dan berputar, mencari alur yang membuatnya menanjak naik–naik–dan naik menuju puncak kepuasan.

Agust melenguh kencang, mendorong keras pinggulnya, menelan semua batang Hoseok, bersamaan dengan semburan cairan hangat putih Hoseok di dalamnya. Mereka terkulai, berpelukan, baju mereka terlihat basah oleh keringat.

Hoseok mencium bibir dan kening Agust, memeluknya erat. Benaknya dipenuhi oleh rasa takut kehilangan. Tangannya mengusap-usap lengan atas Agust yang terbuka.

Ditelusurinya bekas luka goresan sepanjang 3 senti yang membekas dalam di sana…

* * *

-TBC-

28 Agustus 2016

[Happy SUNDAY!]

[Hola! Hm, udah mulai keliatan kan alur cerita ini... chapter ini bikin aku merinding disko loh tbh. Aura thrillernya nongol gk tau kenapa haha (/_\\) *pdhal jurusan sendiri*]

[Buat para readernim yang udah menebak2 DID, next chapter semua akan semakin jelas :')]

[So far, couple favorite-ku sebelumnya yoongi-tae jd bergeser ke agust-hoseok di sini *sope yuhuuu... mian my otp minimini, tapi kalian terlalu nista di sini wahaha* kalau kalian gmn? ada yg tetep setia suka sama couple yg sama dr chapter 1 atau berubah haluan? :D]


	6. Chapter 6

Remake "EE" dari KY. Alur cerita sama dengan karya asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

!OOC!BoyXboy!Yaoi!

!Uke: Yoongi, Suga, Agust.

!Seme: Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook.

Taegi, MinYoon, HopeGa.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Psychology, Dark, Hurt-Comfort.

!Typo, bahasa non-baku. Please NO BASHING!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 6

Taehyung langsung mengarahkan mobilnya ke tempat Yoongi. Disuruhnya Dahyun menunggu di mobil. Ketika dia mengetok pintu kamar Yoongi, seorang wanita paruh baya mendekati Taehyung. Sepertinya dia adalah pemilik kost-an ini.

"Cari Yoongi ya?"

Taehyung tersenyum sopan.

"Iya, tapi kayaknya lagi pergi, pintunya dikunci."

"Iya, Yoongi emang dari kemaren pergi," lanjut Ibu itu.

Taehyung kaget. Kemaren?

"Anak ini siapanya Yoongi ya?"

"Aduh maaf saya tidak sopan _Ahjumeoni_ , saya Kim Taehyung, tunangan Yoongi," jelas Taehyung sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh tunangannya Yoongi. Ibu pikir dia tidak punya teman, bahkan selama 4 tahun disini, Yoongi tidak pernah membawa seorang pun kesini. Maaf ya nak Taehyung, Yoongi terkenal kuper disini, jarang bergaul…"

Taehyung tersenyum.

"Tapi dia pria yang baik dan ramah."

Ibu itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Taehyung. Tiba-tiba dia membalikkan badan sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Aduh, hampir saya lupa, Yoongi selalu menitipkan kunci _paviliun_ ini ke saya. Ini dia."

Taehyung menerima kunci itu dan berterima kasih.

"Dan ini kunci _paviliun_ yang satu lagi."

Ibu itu menyerahkan anak kunci kedua. Taehyung reflek melongo. 2 _paviliun_?

" _Paviliun_ satu lagi yang sebelah mana ya, _Ahjumeoni_? Saya lupa kanan atau kiri," Taehyung menutupi keterkejutannya.

Ibu kost itu menunjuk ke _paviliun_ yang selama ini selalu tertutup, Yoongi pernah menjelaskan bahwa _paviliun_ itu kosong.

"Nak Yoongi selalu membayar tepat waktu loh, nggak pernah nunggak dia. Cuma kalo _paviliun_ ini dia selalu bayar tanggal 2, tapi kalau yang satunya lagi dia selalu bayar tanggal 15-an tiap bulannya. Ya udah, saya serahkan ke nak Taehyung ya. Kalau sudah selesai jangan lupa pintu ditutup lagi, kuncinya kasih ke saya lagi."

Taehyung mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi. Dibukanya pintu kamar Yoongi, Yoongi tidak disana. Ponselnya tergeletak di meja dia dekat laptopnya. Dengan cepat Taehyung keluar, mengunci pintunya dan melangkah ke _paviliun_ ke-2.

Dadanya merasa berdegup lebih kencang karena rasa ingin tahu. Dibukanya perlahan _paviliun_ itu. Tidak ada Yoongi di sana.

Ruangannya bersih, hanya ada 2 lemari berjejer di situ, tidak ada barang-barang bekas beraktifitas. Kasurnya pun tidak memakai sprei. Taehyung membuka lemari pertama, isinya membuat matanya membulat kaget.

Baju-baju kemeja dan kaos dari katun dan celana kain panjang berjejer rapi, dan belasan _cardigan_ berwarna kalem digantung disampingnya. Beberapa pasang sepatu datar dan sandal santai ada di dasar lemari. Sebuah kotak kecil menarik perhatiannya, ternyata berisi dua kacamata minus.

Tiga buah tas pria tergeletak kosong. Taehyung mundur, otaknya berputar keras. Satu kepingan _puzzle_ telah ia temukan lagi.

Lemari kedua dibukanya perlahan, bertolak belakang dengan isi lemari pertama. Yang kedua ini berisi beberapa celana dari bahan kulit sintetis, beberapa kaos, jaket kulit hitam, sepatu _boot_ rendah dan tinggi berjejer.

Ada 2 kotak kecil juga disana, yang satu berisi _wig_ -rambut palsu warna pirang, kecoklatan dan merah _mahgony_. Yang satunya lagi berisi parfum aroma _vanilla_ dan beberapa kondom.

Taehyung terduduk, memandang kedua lemari itu dengan takjub.

.

.

.

Suga menunggu Jimin di _The Red_. Dia harus menegaskan sesuatu.

"Hai, Sayang," Jimin datang dan langsung mengecup bibir Suga.

Suga melengos. Dia sudah bertekad dalam hati untuk memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jimin selamanya.

"Jimin, aku _to the point_ aja. Ini adalah terakhir kita bertemu. Aku merasa terikat, nggak bebas bersama kamu. Aku mengakui, aku suka nge- _seks_ sama kamu, tapi aku pengen bebas. Aku akan pergi dari kota ini, jauh. Lebih baik kita berteman saja."

Jimin terpana, belum sempat dia mencerna semua kata-kata Suga, Suga melenggang pergi meninggalkan dia sendirian.

Suga tidak peduli perasaan Jimin, dia melihat seseorang di _Café Sunshine_ , yang membuatnya bergairah, membuatnya ingin memiliki laki-laki itu seutuhnya, hanya buat dia sendiri.

.

.

.

Ketika Yoongi berhasil dihubunginya, Taehyung langsung mendatangi Yoongi. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak penemuannya di _paviliun_ sebelah. Dia belum bercerita ke Yoongi. Dia sibuk menggali informasi dari internet, dari rekan sejawatnya, dari buku-buku, bahkan dari beberapa film.

Hal pertama yang ditunjukkannya kepada Yoongi adalah _paviliun_ sebelah. Yoongi bingung melihat kenyataan itu. Tubuhnya limbung. Tidak ada ingatan sedikitpun tentang ruangan ini. Taehyung melihat ke dalam mata Yoongi, dan dia tidak melihat kebohongan disana.

Hal kedua, dia menceritakan tentang Agust, di _Café Sunshine_. Yoongi membelalakkan matanya. Dia meraba bekas lukanya waktu tergores pagar depan, di lengan kanannya.

Tapi pria yang bernama Agust itu tidak memiliki bekas luka itu...

Yoongi mulai menangis di dada Taehyung, dia semakin bingung.

"Yoongi, ijinkan aku memberi kamu terapi ya…," Taehyung berbisik.

Yoongi menatap mata Taehyung. Terapi?

"Terapi ini untuk menyembuhkan dan mencari tahu semua penyebab mengapa kamu seperti ini Yoongi…"

"Aku ikuti apapun rencana kamu Tae. Aku nggak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku… aku sudah menyerahkan hidupku buat kamu."

"Besok aku akan jemput kamu, aku akan terapi kamu di rumah, ok?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Taehyung mencium mesra bibir calon 'istri'-nya ini.

.

.

.

Hoseok mondar mandir di kantornya, sendirian. Agust menghilang lagi. Dia sudah mengirim pesan singkat tapi belum dijawab juga. Pertemuan dia dengan laki-laki bernama Taehyung itu mengguncang hatinya. Ada rasa penasaran, rasa ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Hoseok meraih ponselnya, menekan nomor telepon Taehyung.

"Halo Taehyung- _shi_? Saya Hoseok, pemilik _Café Sunshine_. Saya terusik dengan cerita kamu kemarin. Beberapa hari ini Agust nggak datang ke tempat saya… (Hoseok berkata dengan hati-hati) Apakah Yoongi kamu bersama kamu beberapa hari ini?"

Hoseok mendengar Taehyung berkata IYA.

Hoseok terduduk lemas. Dia mengharapkan Taehyung berkata tidak. Ketika dia mendengar cerita Taehyung tentang penemuannya di _paviliun_ dekat _paviliun_ Yoongi, Hoseok menarik-narik rambutnya, dia merasa panik. Apakah Agust dan Yoongi adalah orang yang sama? Bagaimana mungkin?

Hoseok menarik nafas panjang sebelum mengatakan hal ini.

"Saya berbohong waktu kamu menanyakan apakah Agust memiliki luka goresan di lengannya. IYA, Agust memiliki luka goresan itu, dia sendiri bingung bagaimana dia bisa terluka seperti itu. Tolong kabari saya perkembangan terapi Yoongi."

Selesailah sudah…

Hoseok terjatuh di lantai, bahunya bergerak naik turun karena tangis yang tiba-tiba keluar tidak terkontrol. Dia sudah kehilangan Agust–nya, _Sunshine_ dalam hidupnya…

.

.

.

Taehyung melirik Yoongi yang sedang bercanda bersama Dahyun, dia merasa bersyukur dalam hati adiknya mau menerima kehadiran Yoongi dengan baik. Taehyung sedang membaca blog yang dibuat Yoongi. Berusaha menemukan kepingan _puzzle_ yang lain.

Dia kagum akan koleksi puisi Yoongi dan beberapa _advice_ untuk para pengunjung yang galau membuatnya tersenyum. Salah satu sisi yang tidak dia ketahui tentang Yoongi selama ini.

Sebuah posting menarik perhatiannya, seseorang yang menamakan dirinya DjSuga mengunggah sebuah puisi berbahasa Inggris " _mistake_ " yang diunduh dari _.com_

 _._

 _This is fucking sucks, one mistake, lead to another_

 _No one will understand, we just nothing but dust_

 _Trying to find a solid ground, but no one seems notice_

 _Smile is the weapon, where we can hide the tears_

 _Drag myself into my coffin, I need to lay my self for a while_

 _Thy, locked my self with his desire_

 _Dinner with morbid wine, red lips woke me up as seduction_

 _Thy, chain my lust with his anger_

 _The sound of simplicity, will you dance with me?_

 _His finger dance with me, giving a pleasure in my skin_

 _Oh, it's just an illusion, none of my dreams is a real_

 _It's just a dream_

 _Now let me close my eyes for a while_

 _Don't take my hand when I'm gone_

 _Keep your tears when I'm disappear_

 _From dust to dust. It's just me_

.

Sebuah puisi dengan seribu makna. Gairah. Penyerahan. Kekecewaan. Kehampaaan. Dan di atas semua itu orang yang bernama DjSuga ini terkesan mengumbar ekspresi sebuah kebebasan yang sebenar-benarnya-yang nyata-dalam hidupnya.

Taehyung menutup _pad_ -nya.

"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang, Dahyun, Yoongi."

Taehyung memanggil. Mereka berdua berlari menghampiri Taehyung.

"Emang kita mau kemana Tae?" tanya Dahyun.

"Ke panti asuhan tempat Yoongi dulu…"

Dahyun memandang Yoongi, tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Yoongi adalah yatim piatu.

.

.

.

Panti Asuhan yang mereka datangi adalah sebuah panti yang sudah lama berdiri. Dari bangunannya saja sudah terlihat panti ini berdiri hampir 50 tahun yang lalu.

Taehyung tidak membiarkan Yoongi dan Dahyun ikut masuk ke dalam panti. Dia merasa harus menggali–mencari cari potongan _puzzle_ itu sendirian. Dan terutama dia tidak mau kalau Yoongi nantinya terjebak dalam kenangan kelam masa lalu.

Kepala panti adalah seorang suster tua. Walaupun sudah manula, gerakannya masih gesit, giginya masih terlihat lengkap dan ingatannya masih tajam.

Taehyung mengisi buku tamu, dan menyerahkan amplop coklat yang diisinya dengan uang sejumlah 8 digit.

Suster Heechul, tersenyum, menyuruh Taehyung duduk.

"Suster, apakah Suster pernah punya anak asuh bernama Yoongi disini?"

Suster itu terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya, dia lalu berdiri, membuka lemari arsip tua di belakang kursinya. Sebuah map biru usang dibukanya.

"Iya, saya masih ingat Yoongi, 23 tahun yang lalu, kepolisian menyerahkan seorang lelaki kecil kepada saya. Namanya Yoongi. Polisi menceritakan mereka menemukan Yoongi meringkuk di bawah ranjang, ketika 3 orang kawanan pencuri mendobrak masuk dan membunuh ayah dan ibunya seketika malam itu juga, tepat di depan ranjang tempat Yoongi bersembunyi. Yoongi terlihat sangat _shock_ saat itu. Polisi menitipkan Yoongi sampai keluarganya ada yang datang menjemput. Tapi sampai hari ini pun tidak ada yang mencari Yoongi."

Suster Heechul menghela nafas panjang,

"Kasihan sekali anak itu. Dia tumbuh sebagai lelaki yang sangat pendiam dan aneh. Terkadang dia ceria. Terkadang dia terlihat nakal sekali. Terkadang berhari-hari dia hanya diam membisu tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun."

Taehyung meresapi informasi penting ini dalam otaknya. _Potongan puzzle lagi._

"Ngomong-ngomong, adek ini apanya Yoongi ya?"

"Saya calon suaminya Suster, saya hanya ingin mengetahui latar belakang dia. Saya seorang psikiater."

Suster Heechul mengangguk angguk memaklumi.

Taehyung melangkah keluar dari panti itu. Di otaknya sudah ada pra-diagnosa kondisi Yoongi. Besok dia akan memulai terapinya.

* * *

-TBC-

3 September 2016

[Have a great weekend!]


	7. Chapter 7

Remake "EE" dari KY. Alur cerita sama dengan karya asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

!OOC!BoyXboy!Yaoi!

!Uke: Yoongi, Suga, Agust.

!Seme: Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook.

Taegi, MinYoon, HopeGa.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Psychology, Dark, Hurt-Comfort.

!Typo, bahasa non-baku. Please NO BASHING!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 7

Taehyung memulai terapi pertamanya hari ini. Yoongi melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang praktek Taehyung di rumahnya. Ruangan itu sangat nyaman, dindingnya memakai _wallpaper_ polos warna krem, perabotannya berwarna coklat muda.

Penerangan ruangan itu diatur sedemikian rupa hingga tidak menyilaukan dimata. Di ruangan itu ada sebuah sofa panjang berwarna coklat tua, kelihatan 'gemuk', empuk dan nyaman diduduki. Di sebelah sofa itu ada meja kecil. Di sebelah meja ada sebuah kursi sederhana tempat Taehyung duduk.

Beberapa bunga ditempatkan di vas sederhana di rak yang menempel di dinding. Beberapa lukisan kecil tentang alam tertata di beberapa sisi. Taehyung menyuruh Yoongi berbaring di sofa panjang.

Dia menyalakan musik instrumental yang mengalun sangat pelan melalui _speaker_ yang di tanam di sisi pojok ruangan hingga terdengar sangat lembut di telinga.

Taehyung menyalakan _audio recorder_ -nya.

"Pejamkan mata kamu Yoongi, tarik nafas pelan, apa yang biasanya kamu pikirkan kalau menjelang tidur malam?"

"Berbaring di bawah rumpun bambu dengan semilir angin yang berhembus pelan…," Yoongi menjawab.

"Kamu rasakan saat ini sedang berbaring di bawah rumpun bambu, anginnya terasa sejuk dingin… Kamu merasakan sangat nyaman hingga merasa ngantuk…"

Badan dan wajah Yoongi terlihat rileks. Perlahan dia sudah memasuki _hypnotic-trance_ , saat dimana alam bawah sadarnya mulai terbuka, saatnya seorang _therapist_ memberi sugesti dan menggali ingatan-ingatan terdalam seseorang sebagai bagian dari proses terapi penyembuhan.

Yoongi terbaring tenang. Taehyung menunggu beberapa saat. Walaupun Yoongi berada dalam _hypnotic-trance_ , tetapi dia masih sadar sepenuhnya, bahkan bisa mendengarkan suara-suara disekitarnya.

Tiba-tiba mata Yoongi terbuka, bola matanya berputar mengawasi setiap sudut ruangan sebelum menatap ke arah Taehyung. Roman mukanya berubah drastis.

Yoongi yang wajahnya terlihat tidak percaya diri, sekarang terlihat sangat pe-de. Alisnya melengkung lebih tajam, ujung matanya terangkat ke atas. Ujung bibirnya terangkat terlihat selalu membuat wajah yang tersenyum sinis.

Ini dia. Taehyung mulai bersiap. _Alter ego ke satu keluar_.

"Halo, saya Taehyung psikiater Yoongi… Kamu adalah…?"

Taehyung membuka percakapan.

"Alaaaaahh bilang aja kamu pacar Yoongi, susah amat. Aku Suga. Dj Suga," suara sedikit serak dan keras terdengar dari mulut Yoongi.

Pria yang meng-upload puisi ' _mistake_ ' di blog-nya Yoongi, Taehyung teringat puisi itu, puisi yang menggambarkan sosok liar.

"Suga, senang berkenalan dengan kamu…"

Taehyung memancing Suga agar mau berteman baik dengannya. Menjalin pertemanan yang baik dengan para _alter ego_ adalah bagian dari proses yang Taehyung harus jalani, agar proses penyembuhan Yoongi bisa lancar.

"Hmmm, aku juga senang berkenalan sama kamu, Taehyung…," mata Suga turun naik menilai Taehyung dan setiap kali berhenti di selangkangannya.

Taehyung berusaha tenang, walaupun dia sudah sangat mengetahui arti tatapan mata _alter_ Dj Suga ini.

"Berapa umur kamu sekarang Suga?"

"23 tahun. Masih sangat kuat untuk melayani kamu Taehyung. Hmmm 'Taehyung', nama kamu enak disebut di mulutku..."

"Coba kamu ceritakan masa kecil kamu Suga."

Taehyung tidak menghiraukan jawaban melenceng dari Suga.

"Yah, aku lahir ketika Yoongi cengeng itu menangisi ibunya yang mati digorok maling. Aku tidak punya orang tua, aku tumbuh liar di jalanan. Kamu mau tahu apa lagi, _honey_?"

"Kamu punya hobi Suga?"

"Hobi? Aku hobi nge- _seks_. Kalau aku nggak _klimaks_ , nggak _orgasme_ setiap hari itu kepalaku rasanya pusing, cekot-cekot kayak dicubitin tang. Hm… _I think you are hot, babe._ "

Taehyung tidak merespon jawaban nakal Suga.

"Aku sudah lihat lemari baju di _paviliun_ , kamu suka banget baju dari bahan kulit ya?"

Suga tertawa.

"Itu baru baju, nggak kayak Yoongi, kuno, saban hari yang dipake kaos, jins, kemeja, kaos, jins, kemeja. Membosankan."

"Kamu punya pacar saat ini Suga?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Suga?"

"Namanya Park Jimin, wuih, _seks_ dia hebat. Tapi aku depak dia."

"Kenapa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Dia mau ngiket aku kayak anjing piaraan, mana bisa?"

"Suga, apakah kamu bisa melihat apa yang dikerjakan Yoongi setiap harinya?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Kamu sok suci banget ya Taehyung, sampe sekarang si Yoongi belum juga kamu 'kerjain'."

Taehyung tersenyum.

"Baik Suga, kita berpisah dulu di sini, waktunya sudah habis…"

" _Bye_ Taehyung, _I want that thing from you someday_."

Suga menghilang meninggalkan seringai dan kerlingan nakal. Perlahan mata liarnya meredup, alis, mata dan ujung bibirnya kembali ke sisi semula. Yoongi kembali.

Taehyung memegang jemari Yoongi, memanggil namanya. Yoongi melihat ke arah Taehyung dengan bingung.

"Aku ngapain aja daritadi Tae?"

Taehyung menghampiri Yoongi, mencium rambut Yoongi dan membantunya berdiri.

"Nanti setelah aku selesai dengan terapi diagnosa ini, aku akan jelaskan semua," kata Taehyung singkat.

"Yoongi, kamu mendengar pembicaraan tadi tidak?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Terapi berikutnya. Yoongi berbaring di sofa empuk itu lagi. Dipejamkannya matanya membayangkan dirinya terbaring diatas rumput, di bawah serumpun bambu, semilir angin berhembus.

Ketika matanya terbuka, sebuah sorot penuh ketenangan, senyuman manis datar dan memandang sekitar ruangan dengan sorot mata yang susah ditebak maknanya.

"Hai. Saya Taehyung. Bisa menyebutkan nama kamu?"

 _Alter_ kedua ini hanya tersenyum memandang Taehyung. Menggerakkan tangannya membentuk bahasa isyarat. Taehyung teringat sesuatu, kalau diagnosanya benar, _alter ego_ kedua ini pasti Agust. Seorang yang bisu dan tuli.

Taehyung mempertahankan roman wajahnya, dia mengambil _pad_ -nya, menuliskan pertanyaannya, lalu menyodorkan _pad_ itu.

Taehyung:

HAI, SAYA TAEHYUNG. PSIKIATER YOONGI. BISA MENYEBUTKAN NAMA KAMU?

Agust:

SAYA AGUST.

Taehyung:

SENANG BERKENALAN DENGAN KAMU AGUST.

Agust:

TERIMA KASIH. SENANG BERKENALAN DENGAN KAMU JUGA. RUANGAN KAMU MENYENANGKAN. RASANYA BETAH SEKALI DI SINI.

Taehyung:

TERIMA KASIH AGUST. RUANGAN INI MEMANG DIBUAT NYAMAN. BERAPA USIA KAMU SEKARANG AGUST?

Agust:

21 TAHUN

Taehyung:

KAMU PUNYA KELUARGA?

Agust:

SEMUA SUDAH MENINGGAL DUNIA, _APPA-EOMMA_ SAYA MENINGGAL PADA WAKTU SAYA KECIL. _HYUNG_ SAYA MENINGGAL 10 TAHUN YANG LALU.

Taehyung melirik catatan percakapannya dengan Hoseok waktu itu di _Café_. _Sinkron._

Taehyung:

SIAPA NAMA _HYUNG_ KAMU YANG MENINGGAL ITU AGUST?

Agust: (memperlihatkan wajah berduka).

SEO KANG JUN.

Taehyung:

KAMU TERLIHAT SANGAT MENYAYANGI HYUNG KAMU.

Agust:

IYA, DIA SANGAT MENYAYANGI SAYA JUGA. SEKARANG SAYA TIDAK PUNYA SIAPA-SIAPA LAGI, HANYA HOSEOK…

Taehyung:

HOSEOK? CERITAKAN TENTANG HOSEOK KEPADA SAYA AGUST.

Agust: (wajahnya tersipu malu, semburat merah keluar di pipinya, matanya tiba-tiba memancarkan rasa cinta yang begitu dalam).

HOSEOK ADALAH PRIA PERTAMA YANG MAU MENGERTI SAYA, YANG MAU MENERIMA SAYA APA ADANYA. KAMI AKAN MENIKAH SEGERA.

Taehyung:

KAMU TAHU KAMU LAHIR DIMANA AGUST?

Agust: (terlihat termenung).

SAYA TIDAK INGAT.

Taehyung:

BAIKLAH, SAYA RASA CUKUP DULU PERTEMUAN KITA AGUST. SELAMAT TINGGAL.

Agust:

SELAMAT TINGGAL TAEHYUNG.

Taehyung menggenggam tangan Yoongi dan memanggil namanya pelan. Wajah Yoongi mengendur. Senyuman menghilang perlahan. Sorot mata penuh rasa gugup dan minder terlihat jelas. Yoongi kembali.

"Apa yang kamu rasakan Yoongi?"

"Aku nggak ngerasain apa-apa Tae, tapi merasa baikan. Aku tertidur nyenyak barusan ya?"

Taehyung tersenyum, memeluk bahu kekasihnya dengan kuat dan mengajaknya keluar.

.

.

.

Taehyung menekan nomer telepon Suster Heechul, pimpinan panti asuhan yang pernah ditemuinya. Setelah berbasa-basi sekedarnya Taehyung mulai bertanya.

"Suster, adakah kejadian besar yang terjadi sejak Yoongi tinggal dipanti?"

Tidak terdengar suara jawaban.

"Saya tidak ingat nak Taehyung. Coba saya ingat-ingat dulu ya."

Taehyung berterima kasih dan menutup teleponnya.

 _Ada sesuatu hal besar yang terjadi dalam kehidupan Yoongi di masa lalu, karena ternyata ada alter ego kedua yang bernama Agust._

Tidak sampai satu jam, deringan telepon dari Suster Heechul membuat Taehyung bersemangat.

"Saya ingat nak, saya bingung juga tadi bisa lupa kejadian besar ini."

"Apa yang terjadi Suster?"

"Sekitar setahunan lebih setelah Yoongi masuk panti, tukang kebun panti waktu itu, seorang laki-laki sekitar umur 30-an, meninggal tragis. Dia diduga bunuh diri dengan cara menyiramkan minyak tanah ke tubuhnya lalu membakar dirinya sendiri. Tidak jelas motifnya apa."

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak informasinya Suster Heechul."

Taehyung mencatat sesuatu di bukunya.

 _Kalau Yoongi tidak ingat kejadian ini, mungkin Suga ingat beberapa hal._

.

.

.

Dalam terapi berikutnya. Taehyung memanggil Suga keluar.

"Apa kabar Suga?"

"Jelek. Aku perlu pelampiasan Taehyung. Pusing kepalaku," Suga berteriak, menarik-narik rambutnya sendiri.

"Sabar Suga, sebentar lagi selesai dan semua akan normal."

"Ayo cepetan, kamu mau apa lagi?" Suga bertanya tidak sabar.

"Kamu tahu kejadian waktu di panti, seorang bapak, tukang kebun, bunuh diri dengan membakar diri?"

Suga mengernyitkan dahinya. Wajahnya menampakkan kekesalan.

"Aku tahu," Suga menjawab pendek.

"Ada dimana kamu waktu kejadian itu?" Taehyung mengejar.

"Di depannya. Aku yang nyiram si _pedo_ itu pake minyak tanah. Salah sendiri dia nyentuh rokok nyala yang ada di meja dia."

 _Itu dia._ Taehyung mencatat.

"Mengapa kamu nekat menyiram orang itu pake minyak tanah?"

"Si _pedofil_ goblok itu suka mempermainkan Yoongi. Aku gemes liat Yoongi cuma bisa nangis, nangis dan nangis. Yoongi _benci_ banget sama si _tolol_ itu. Yoongi sering menangis sendirian kalau lubang dia kesakitan akibat _penis_ si _bego_ itu. Seharusnya aku gunting doang biar menderita seumur hidup."

Taehyung menahan diri untuk tidak memperlihatkan reaksi apapun mendengar cerita Suga. Rasa cintanya semakin besar membayangkan Yoongi kecil yang ternyata begitu sangat menderita.

"Saat itu Agust lahir… tapi Agust terlalu _shock_ untuk berbicara. Jadi nambah kerjaan aku aja, dua bayi cengeng harus aku jaga. Sampe sekarang."

"Apa maksud kamu menjaga Yoongi dan Agust sampe sekarang?"

Suga menyibak-nyibakkan rambutnya.

"Helloowww, kamu nggak lihat betapa Yoongi gampang panik begitu? Agust bisu tuli begitu? Aku harus menangani sendiri kalau ada yang menganggu mereka. Agust bisa kerja apa coba? Nggak kerja apa-apa lah. Dia hanya suka maen ke _café_ , duduk berlama-lama, baca buku, makan makanan yang tidak jelas."

"Makanan tidak jelas?"

"Iya, kamu bayangin, setiap kali yang dimakan Agust hanya roti bakar keju, eskrim coklat _strawberry_ lalu _ice lemon tea._ Aneh kan?"

Taehyung tersenyum sekilas, mengingat masalah eskrim coklat _strawaberry_ dan roti keju di kulkas Yoongi.

"Kamu pikir siapa yang selama ini selalu belanja untuk kebutuhan mereka berdua? Ya aku lah. Emang kuntilanak yang ngasi mereka makan? Aku selalu isi kulkas Yoongi, penuh."

 _Kabar sedikit menggembirakan, tidak ada penyusup yang masuk ke dalam kamar Yoongi._ Taehyung mencatat lagi.

"Kamu doyannya apa Suga?"

"Selain _seks_? Mm, minuman bersoda dan bolu gulung."

 _Persis._ Taehyung mencatat lagi.

"Aku harus dapat duit banyak untuk kita bertiga. Jadi sehabis nge- _seks,_ aku embat aja duitnya."

"Untung ada kamu ya Suga," Taehyung mencoba mengambil hati Suga, sebagian dari trik terapinya kali ini.

Di sesi terapi yang berikutnya Taehyung memanggil _alter–alter_ lain yang mungkin masih terbentuk, tetapi ternyata hanya 2 _alter ego_ di dalam Yoongi.

.

.

.

Kesimpulan diagnosa sudah di tangannya.

Jung Hoseok datang ke rumah Taehyung juga untuk mendengarkan diagnosa hasil terapi awal Taehyung terhadap Yoongi. Taehyung merasa perlu memanggil Hoseok karena Agust sebagai _alter ego_ -nya Yoongi, memiliki ikatan erat dengan Hoseok.

Hoseok terlihat sangat berbeda dari 3 minggu yang lalu. 'Kehilangan' Agust menghancurkan hatinya. Penampilannya kusut masai. Tidak ada lagi cahaya di wajahnya.

Begitu tiba di rumah Taehyung, Hoseok sempat terbelalak kaget melihat Yoongi. Mulutnya kelu, matanya langsung memancarkan rasa rindu yang mendalam. Yoongi tidak mengacuhkan Hoseok sama sekali karena dia merasa tidak mengenal Hoseok.

Dengan resmi Taehyung memperkenalnya Yoongi sebagai calon 'istri'-nya. Suara sapaan yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi menyadarkan Hoseok kalau pribadi di hadapannya ini sebenarnya bukan Agust-nya.

Bertiga mereka duduk di dalam ruang praktek Taehyung.

"Saya langsung saja Hoseok, Yoongi. Berdasarkan hasil wawancara terapi dan penggalian informasi dari panti asuhan tempat Yoongi tumbuh, saya menyimpulkan Yoongi mengidap _DID_ , _Dissociative Identity Disorder_ , dalam kata lain Yoongi memiliki kepribadian ganda. Yoongi adalah pribadi utamanya, dia memiliki 2 _alter ego_ , yang bernama Dj Suga dan Agust. Kedua _alter_ ini saling mengenal satu sama lain, dan mereka tahu tentang Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi tidak pernah tahu tentang mereka."

"Apa yang harus sekarang dilakukan Taehyung- _shi_?" Hoseok bertanya tidak sabar.

"Sebentar nanti saya jelaskan. Saya sekarang akan ceritakan bagaimana _alter_ _ego_ ini bisa hadir dalam diri Yoongi. Seorang anak kecil dibawah usia 7 tahun, belum memiliki karakter dan kepribadian yang kuat untuk menghadapi masalah. Anak kecil yang mendapat masalah sangat besar dan dia merasa tidak kuat menanggung masalah itu, dia akan mencari cara lain untuk bertahan terhadap trauma itu. Dia bisa membuat pikiran sadarnya lepas dari pengalaman trauma yang mengerikan itu. Pada saat usia Yoongi hampir 4 tahun, orang tuanya di bunuh di depan mata dia oleh kawanan perampok. Yoongi mencoba membangun penghalang memori, hingga 'lahirlah' Suga, seorang pria yang kuat dan tangguh. Oleh pihak kepolisian Yoongi dititipkan ke panti asuhan. Ternyata selama di panti asuhan, dia mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak semestinya untuk anak di bawah umur oleh seorang tukang kebun di panti itu."

Yoongi membelalakkan matanya, terkejut. Dia tidak ingat sama sekali masalah itu.

"Suga yang akhirnya melawan tukang kebun itu. Pada saat Yoongi sudah tidak tahan mendapat perlakuan tidak senonoh itu, Agust muncul."

Hoseok menarik nafas berat. Bingung musti berkata apa lagi.

"Selanjutnya yang bisa dilakukan adalah menyatukan atau melebur semua karakter menjadi satu masuk ke Yoongi. Akibat yang timbul dari penyatuan ini adalah Yoongi akhirnya akan teringat semua kejadian kelam di masa lalu dan Yoongi akan mampu melakukan hal hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh kedua _alter ego_ ini. Misalnya Yoongi akan bisa berbahasa isyarat."

"Selain penyatuan semua menjadi satu, ada cara lain yaitu, meminta kepada _alter-alter_ untuk pergi. Tapi proses ini tidak gampang, _ego_ tiap _alter_ pasti sudah ada."

Hoseok menarik nafas panjang lagi. Pakai cara yang manapun tidak akan membuat Agust-nya kembali.

"Saya akan lihat situasi dulu mana yang paling memungkinkan. Meminta para _alter_ untuk menghilang mungkin lebih baik bagi Yoongi, dia tidak perlu terbebani oleh ingatan trauma masa kecilnya."

* * *

-TBC-

06.10.2016

[Happy waiting for "WINGS" short movie teaser! ^^]


	8. Chapter 8

Remake "EE" dari KY. Alur cerita sama dengan karya asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

!OOC!BoyXboy!Yaoi!

!Uke: Yoongi, Suga, Agust.

!Seme: Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook.

Taegi, MinYoon, HopeGa.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Psychology, Dark, Hurt-Comfort.

!Typo, bahasa non-baku. Please NO BASHING!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

Chapter 8

Beberapa sesi berikutnya dipakai Taehyung untuk mendekatkan diri kepada Suga dan Agust. Mereka sudah menganggap Taehyung sebagai teman curhat yang baik.

Di sesi terapi yang sekarang, Taehyung harus mempertemukan Yoongi dengan kedua _alter_ -nya.

"Suga…," Taehyung memanggil.

Perubahan roman muka yang berarti _switching_ karakter sedang terjadi, nampak sangat jelas di wajah Yoongi.

"Suga… bisakah kamu bicara kepada Yoongi?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa. _Hell_."

"Suga, tolong jangan pergi, tetap disana ya, aku cari Yoongi…"

Taehyung memperhatikan raut wajah kekasihnya.

"Yoongi…, kamu dengar aku?"

 _Swithching_ terjadi dengan cepat. _Yoongi hadir._

"Yoongi, kamu lihat seorang pria tampan disana? Namanya Dj Suga, kenalkan diri kamu padanya…"

Taehyung melihat _switching_ yang sangat cepat. Antara suara agak serak Suga dan suara lemah Yoongi terdengar bergantian saling menyapa.

"Aku akan memanggil Agust sekarang… Suga, apakah kamu mengerti bahasa isyarat Agust?"

"Eh, kamu ngeledek Taehyung? Aku ngasuh anak itu udah 21 tahun dan otak aku masih sehat untuk menelan ilmu. Bahasa isyarat? Kecciillll…"

"Aku tahu kamu punya kemampuan luar biasa Suga, bisa kamu bantu aku menerjemahkan omonganku atau sebaliknya?"

"Huh, aku bokek, kamu harus bayar aku untuk ini Taehyung. Serius. Kamu meminta kita nggak keluar selama terapi. Aku dapat duit dari mana? Dari pohon jambu?"

Taehyung tersenyum dalam hati menghadapi Suga yang begitu meledak-ledak dan masih sempat memikirkan masalah keuangan yang sebenarnya terdengar 'lucu' pada situasi begini.

"Iya, nanti aku akan bayar kamu. Aku titipkan ke Yoongi. Uang ini akan cukup buat bayar 2 _paviliun_ selama dua tahun lebih. Cukup?"

Suga terkekeh.

"Agust… kamu disini?"

 _Switching_ dari roman Suga ke Agust terjadi. Dalam beberapa menit berikutnya, _switching_ cepat obrolan antara Yoongi dan kedua _alter ego_ -nya terjadi.

Suara Suga mendominasi percakapan itu. Seperti seorang kakak tertua yang memarahi kedua adiknya. Ketika dirasanya sudah waktunya selesai, Taehyung menutup pertemuan itu.

Yoongi kembali dengan wajah heran dan ketakutan.

"Tae, suara-suara itu terasa nyata di kepalaku…, yang namanya Suga membuatku bergidik. Dia memiliki… nngggg apa gitu… yang membuat aku takut, Tae, bagaimana kalau mereka berdua nggak mau pergi?"

Taehyung memeluk Yoongi erat, menenangkan.

"Jangan khawatir, Sayang, semua akan baik-baik saja…"

.

.

.

 _Hari penentuan untuk membuat Yoongi menjadi sebuah pribadi yang utuh._

Yoongi berbaring di sofa dalam kondisi _hypnotic-trance_.

"Apakah kalian bertiga hadir?"

Sebuah suara menjawab, Taehyung mendekatkan telinganya untuk menelaah siapa yang barusan menjawab.

"Yoongi? Ini kamu?"

Yoongi menjawab iya.

"Suga, Agust dan Yoongi. Semua tahu bahwa, Yoongi adalah pribadi utama dalam raga ini. Saya tahu kalian berdua, Suga dan Agust, sudah seperti teman baik bagi Yoongi. Tetapi pribadi Yoongi harus menjadi pribadi tunggal disini agar kehidupannya utuh."

Tidak ada suara apapun keluar. Yoongi terlentang dengan nafas teratur. Matanya tidak terlihat bergerak-gerak seperti biasanya.

"Suga?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Yoongi?"

Masih hening.

"Agust?"

Juga tidak ada suara apapun.

Taehyung mendekati Yoongi, menggenggam jemarinya erat.

"Yoongi, kembali… sekarang…"

Jantung Taehyung mulai berdetak kencang. Biasanya penolakan dari _alter ego_ akan terlihat secara langsung baik _verbal_ maupun _non-verbal_.

Taehyung berjongkok dekat Yoongi, dia mencium tangan Yoongi,

"Yoongi, kamu dengar aku? Kembali sekarang Yoongi..."

Yoongi mulai bergerak, matanya terbuka perlahan, menatap Taehyung dan tersenyum.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa Yoongi?"

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tadi kamu bertemu Suga dan Agust?"

"Iya. Mereka sudah pergi, selamanya," Yoongi duduk di sofa.

"Ohhh syukurlah semua baik-baik saja Yoongi."

Taehyung merasa lega bukan main, Suga dan Agust rupanya cukup kooperatif untuk membantu Yoongi.

Taehyung membatu Yoongi berdiri. Dipeluknya erat dan dipanggutnya bibir Yoongi penuh cinta.

Yoongi memegang tangan Taehyung, mengangkat lengan berototnya ke mulutnya. Perlahan ditempelkan bibirnya yang basah ke punggung tangan Taehyung yang terkepal, lidahnya terjulur merasakan kulit tangan itu. Dia menggerakkan lidahnya, mengecap-ngecap tangan Taehyung. Taehyung menegang.

Yoongi terus menjelajahi lengan Taehyung hingga ke lengan atasnya. Taehyung mengangkat wajah Yoongi, matanya sudah berubah warna, jakunnya turun-naik, nafsunya sudah terbakar. Otaknya sudah membayangkan bagaimana mulut dan lidah yang basah dan hangat itu kalau berada di tempat yang tepat.

Dihisapnya bibir kekasih hatinya itu dengan lembut, bibir sensual yang membuatnya lupa diri. Lidahnya mencari-cari lidah Yoongi, berpilin liar didalam mulutnya.

Taehyung menurunkan ciumannya makin ke bawah, ditariknya baju Yoongi ke atas, memperlihatkan dada ratanya yang putih polos menggoda. Puting merah muda yang menegang di sana seakan-akan menantang kejantanan Taehyung.

Taehyung menciumi bahu terbuka Yoongi, kedua tangannya mengelus-elus punggung yang hampir polos. Makin lama tangannya makin turun ke bawah. Dengan sekali sentakan, celana Yoongi yang menggunakan karet tanpa kancing ditariknya ke bawah.

Yoongi sudah merasakan pangkal ereksinya basah. Taehyung menyentuh celana dalam Yoongi dan matanya semakin kelam merasakan daerah itu sudah semakin membengkak dan basah.

Tiba-tiba digendongnya Yoongi. Yoongi berpegangan di leher Taehyung, meletakkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung yang bidang.

Taehyung membaringkan Yoongi di ranjangnya, tanpa melepaskan matanya dari mata Yoongi, Taehyung melepaskan bajunya sendiri satu persatu hingga tersisa celana dalamnya saja.

Dia naik ke ranjang, mengangkangi Yoongi yang setengah telanjang. Dielusnya dengan jari-jarinya seluruh permukaan tubuh Yoongi, dengan pandangan penuh cinta. Yoongi mengerang, menggerak-gerakkan pahanya yang dijepit kaki Taehyung.

Jari Taehyung berhenti di perut Yoongi yang mulus, lalu turun ke arah pahanya, semakin ke bawah ke paha dalamnya, mengitari seluruh lingkar celana dalam Yoongi, tanpa menyentuh kejantanannya sedikitpun.

Yoongi kelonjotan. Nafsunya sudah di ujung tanduk, matanya sudah kalap melihat tonjolan besar di selangkangan Taehyung yang sudah sama bengkaknya seperti miliknya.

"Taehyung…," erang Yoongi, meminta.

Taehyung tidak mempedulikan isyarat itu. Sekarang bibir dan lidahnya mengganti tugas jari-jarinya. Diulanginya lagi menyusuri leher Yoongi, kemudian turun ke arah bahunya. Disentaknya keras puting Yoongi, mengulum puting merah disana, bergantian, sesekali dia menggigit lembut lalu menghisapnya keras.

Yoongi benar-benar menyerah, mulutnya meracau, tangannya menggapai pantat dan selangkangan Taehyung, meremas-remas tidak sabar…

Taehyung menurunkan mulutnya ke perut Yoongi, tidak menghiraukan agresi Yoongi di daerahnya, dia tetap menjelajah setiap senti dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Lalu turun ke paha dalamnya. Taehyung membalikkan tubuh Yoongi, melakukan hal yang sama dari bahu hingga tulang ekornya.

Taehyung lalu menyentak turun celana dalam Yoongi dari belakang. Dibukanya lebar kedua kaki Yoongi. Tangannya mengelus kedua bukit pantat Yoongi. Dengan kedua tangannya dibukanya kedua bukit itu, diusapnya lubang Yoongi dengan jemarinya.

Taehyung menarik pinggul Yoongi ke belakang dan menekuk lutut Yoongi ke depan hingga Yoongi dalam posisi menungging. Lubang Yoongi yang berdenyut terpampang jelas di depan mata Taehyung yang kini _totally_ sudah gelap gulita oleh napsu.

Taehyung mengelus lubang ketat dan hangat itu dengan jemarinya, lalu mulai menggerakkan dua jari ke dalamnya. Mengeluar-masukkan dengan pelan sambil melihat bagaimana tubuh Yoongi yang menegang menahan perih. Setelah dilihatnya perubahan badan Yoongi yang mulai rileks dia menghentikan tumbukannya.

Dikeluarkan dengan pelan kedua jarinya lalu kembali menyentuh daerah di sekitar _manhole_ Yoongi. Tidak disentuhnya bola-bola ataupun ereksi Yoongi sedikitpun. Yoongi semakin merasa uring-uringan dengan perlakuan Taehyung. Sprei dan bantal Taehyung sudah habis lecek oleh tangannya yang meremas-remas.

Taehyung membalikkan Yoongi telentang lagi, menurunkan celana dalamnya sendiri. Yoongi semakin _turn-on_ dengan kejantanan yang ditunjukkan Taehyung, begitu panjang… diamater yang pasti akan membuatnya menggelinjang. Bagi Taehyung, Yoongi sudah lebih dari siap untuk menerima dirinya.

" _Fuck me_ , Taehyung."

Yoongi menjerit ketika lutut Taehyung membuka lebar kakinya, memposisikan badannya dan langsung menancapkan masuk ke dalam Yoongi. Taehyung menggerakan pinggulnya naik turun, merasakan hangatnya lubang Yoongi. Yoongi mengerang keras, titik sensitifnya tersentuh dengan tepat.

Yoongi mengangkat pinggulnya tinggi-tinggi seakan ingin menelan seluruh bagian Taehyung. Taehyung sudah tahu Yoongi akan segera _klimaks_. Dia menggunakan tangan kanannya meraih kejantanan Yoongi, dipompanya sambil merubah gerakan pinggulnya, memutar perlahan, lalu semakin cepat, dan semakin cepat…

Yoongi menjerit keras ketika dia mendapatkan _klimaks_ -nya, dikempitnya erat pinggang Taehyung dengan kedua kakinya. Taehyung semakin mempercepat gerakannya… dia mencoba bertahan selama mungkin untuk menikmati rasa nyaman di dalam Yoongi.

Dia menggeram keras dan menyodokkan batangnya sedalam mungkin, menyemprotkan jutaan sel sperma di dalam Yoongi. Dia menengadahkan wajahnya sambil memejamkan matanya… menikmati denyutan demi denyutan yang keluar dengan deras.

Matanya membuka menatap Yoongi, tersenyum melihat kekasihnya terpuaskan. Dia membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Yoongi tanpa mengeluarkan batangnya. Diangkatnya badan Yoongi yang basah keringat hingga terbaring di atas badannya.

Yoongi tersenyum puas, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Taehyung yang memberinya kepuasan luar biasa. Taehyung memeluk Yoongi dan mengecup kepala Yoongi. Nafasnya sudah mulai teratur.

Keduanya terdiam.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba sel-sel kecil dalam otaknya mengirimkan aliran listrik mengingatkan dia sesuatu…

 _Tadi Yoongi menjerit 'fuck me Taehyung'?_

 _Itu bukan bahasa Yoongi… itu bahasa Suga…_

Taehyung membeku.

.

.

.

Hampir dua bulan berlalu, bayangan Agust tidak pernah bisa hilang dari benaknya. Hoseok sudah lama tidak ke _café_ -nya lagi, dia merasa terlalu banyak kenangan tentang Agust di sana.

Bolak-balik dia membaca _sms_ diponselnya:

'masih mau bertemu Agust-mu?'

Dari nomer tidak dikenal, semenit yang lalu masuk. Dia sudah membalas, bertanya balik apa maksud si pengirim pesan itu. Bunyi pesan singkat mengagetkan Hoseok. Dari nomer yang sama.

'ke tempat Agust, sekarang'

Hoseok menyambar kunci mobilnya cepat, langsung ke _paviliun_ Agust. Tangannya gemetar ketika mengetuk pintu kamar kost Agust. Pintu kamar terkuak lebar, dengan rambut disisir rapi, kemeja katun dan celana olahraga longgar, wajah putih bersih, pria di sana tersenyum manis menyambut Hoseok.

Hoseok terbelalak kaget. Dengan bahasa isyarat Agust menarik Hoseok masuk. Hoseok masih ingat berita dari Taehyung beberapa hari yang lalu, bahwa Yoongi sudah terbebas dari kedua _alter_ -nya. Tetapi di depan dia ada Agust. Agust-nya…

Hoseok memegang wajah Agust, mengelus seluruh permukaan wajah Agust dengan punggung tangannya. Rasa rindu yang membuncah selama ini, meluap-luap keluar dari hatinya. Agust meletakkan tangannya di leher Hoseok, menariknya perlahan, mendekatkan kepala Hoseok ke kepalanya sendiri.

Hoseok meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Agust. Wajah mereka berdekatan satu sama lain, hidungnya mereka bersentuhan, merasakan hembusan hangat nafas masing-masing. Agust membuka bibirnya, menahan nafasnya yang mulai terengah-engah.

Hoseok menyodorkan bibirnya, dikecupnya perlahan bibir Agust yang terasa manis diujung lidahnya. Keduanya berciuman, lidah mereka berbelit satu sama lain, meraih apapun yang bisa mereka raih di rongga mulut pasangannya.

Hoseok menghisap bibir Agust yang makin lama makin merapatkan tubuhnya. Dada Agust menempel erat di dada Hoseok, tangannya membelai punggung Hoseok seolah memberikan usapan sayang. Kejantanan Hoseok merespon dengan cepat.

Hoseok melepaskan ciumannya. Membuka celana dan kemeja Agust dengan perlahan. Jemarinya mengelus permukaan kulit punggung Agust dan mentok di pantat Agust yang juga polos tanpa memakai apa-apa lagi.

Pakaian Agust yang telah terlepas dari tubuhnya, jatuh terpuruk di kaki Agust. Di pindahkannya pakaian Agust ke samping. Hoseok berjongkok di depan Agust yang polos.

Disentuhnya kejantanan yang sudah menegang itu dengan bibirnya. Tangannya mengelus pantat dan paha belakang Agust. Hoseok menyerudukkan hidung dan membuka mulutnya ke dalam batang milik surga hatinya itu.

Bibirnya merasakan kenyalnya dan denyutan dari batang Agust. Ketika Hoseok menjilat kepala batang itu, Agust melenguh, dan membuka kakinya lebar-lebar. Tangannya sibuk memainkan rambut Hoseok. Menjambaknya perlahan dan sesekali mengelus putingnya sendiri dengan dua jarinya.

Hoseok semakin agresif, dihisapnya ujung kepala ereksi Agust di sana sambil memaju-mundurkan kepalanya yang masih mengulum batang itu. Tangannya merayap ke belakang menyentuh lubang Agust dan ditusuk-tusukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang Agust dengan berirama, mula-mula perlahan hingga cepat.

Ketika dia sudah mendekati _klimaks_ -nya, Agust semakin membuka lebar kakinya, menutupi seluruh mulut dan hidung Hoseok. Agust mendapatkan _klimaks_ -nya yang pertama ketika Hoseok menyedot keras kejantanannya. Agust terengah-engah penuh kenikmatan.

Hoseok menarik tangan Agust ke ranjang. Membaringkan Agust di sana, Hoseok cepat cepat membuka bajunya sendiri. Di mengangkangi kepala Agust, disodorkannya batangnya ke dalam mulut Agust yang melahap dengan rakus.

Dijilatnya ujung kejantanan Hoseok dengan lidahnya, lalu mengitari ujung kepala yang mengkilat karena ereksi yang maksimum. Hoseok memasukkan semua batangnya ke dalam mulut Agust yang dengan semangatnya menyedot seluruh batang itu.

Hoseok merasa sudah hampir mendapatkan _klimaks_ -nya. Dia mencabut batangnya, lalu segera memasukkannya dalam liang Agust.

Sodokan Hoseok membuat Agust mau lagi. Ditekannya pantat Hoseok dengan kedua tungkainya. Batang Hoseok mampu menyentuh titik kenikmatan yang ada di dalam. Hoseok memutar mutar batangnya dengan intens, namun semakin lama semakin cepat. Agust meracau, megeluarkan suara-suara lenguhan penuh kenikmatan.

Kuluman bibir Hoseok di ujung putingnya menambah kualitas rangsangan. Jemari Agust merengkuh bola-bola Hoseok dari belakang, menggosok daerah itu dengan genggaman jarinya. Hoseok menggeram. Dan sodokan terakhinya membuat Agust berteriak puas dibarengi cairan Hoseok menyemprot bagian dalam Agust.

Mereka berpelukan… Tak bosan-bosannya Hoseok memandang Agust. Mungkin Taehyung salah memberi informasi kepadanya. Tapi Hoseok tidak peduli, yang menjadi fokusnya adalah bagaimana dia bisa kembali bertemu Agust.

Agust berdiri, berjalan telanjang mendekati kulkas. Diambilnya segelas air putih untuk Hoseok dan sekaleng minuman soda untuk dirinya sendiri, menghabiskan isi kaleng itu dengan sekali minum. Hoseok menatap Agust heran…

 _Agust tidak pernah mau minum minuman soda yang akan membuat perutnya kembung…_

* * *

 _-_ TBC/END-

16.09.09

[Happy Friday]


	9. Chapter 9

Remake **"Enigma Ego"** dari KY. Alur cerita sama dengan karya asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

!OOC!BoyXboy!Yaoi!

!Uke: Yoongi, Suga, Agust.

!Seme: Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok, Jungkook.

Taegi, MinYoon, HopeGa, KookGa.

Rate M!

Romance, Drama, Psychology, Dark, Hurt-Comfort.

!Typo, bahasa non-baku. Please NO BASHING!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

 **Epilog**

Suga menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi dan Agust. Ini adalah sesi terakhir terapi Taehyung. Dan Suga merasa tersinggung. Taehyung mencoba mengarahkan dirinya–dirinya seorang Dj Suga–untuk menghilang– _suicide_ –hanya demi Yoongi yang begitu lemah tidak berdaya?

 _No Way!_

Begitu tidak berartikah seorang Suga di mata Taehyung? Suga mendengus, bertekad dalam hati akan membuat laki-laki itu bertekuk lutut.

Dia menghampiri Agust yang menangis tersedu-sedu setelah mendengarkan perkataan Taehyung… Lalu menyodorkan segelas _ice lemon tea_ untuk menenangkannya sekaligus sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal selamanya.

Dia juga sudah mengajak Agust untuk bergabung dengan dirinya. Mudah saja bagi dia untuk memantapkan pemikiran pada Agust bahwa dirinyalah, Dj Suga, yang lebih dapat menjaga tubuh ini dari kejamnya dunia.

Yoongi melihat perbuatan Suga, dia ingin berteriak ingin mencegah Agust, namun terlambat, Agust sudah menyetujui dan meminum _lemon tea_ itu sebagai simbol ' _deal'_ bagi mereka.

Yoongi seketika merasa semakin melemah, dirinya ingin berlari, dia memanggil nama Taehyung berkali-kali, tapi tidak ada sedikitpun suara keluar dari mulutnya.

Suga semakin dekat dengan dirinya, dia menutup matanya ketika kedua tangan Suga menekan keras kepalanya seakan menekannya untuk terus tenggelam. Dalam… Jauh… Dadanya sesak. Dia tidak bisa bernafas. Semua gelap gulita.

.

.

.

 _Riiinggg!..._

Suara ponsel terdengar, seseorang melihat nama yang tertera di sana dan membuatnya tersenyum simpul,

"Halo, _baby._ Ya, aku juga merindukanmu."

"…"

"Kamu pengen aku dengerin _remix_ baru buatanmu? Yakin itu doang?"

"…"

" _You know, I want you to touch me too, honey…"_

"…"

"Oke, jemput aku setengah jam lagi. _See you, my Dj Kook."_

Suga menutup teleponnya sambil tersenyum puas, sepuas hatinya mendapatkan Kim Taehyung dan Jung Hoseok.

* * *

-END-

11.09.2016

[Happy Sunday! ^^]

[Jreng jreng… real end yaaa… Walo pendek tp bagian yg cukup penting jg kan…]

[How? Ada yang menyangka endingnya akan seperti ini? :')]

[Info: endingnya beda sama novel aslinya hehe. Aku sengaja bikin sendiri, gk ikutin di cerita aslinya karena terlalu 'kejam' buatku. Walopun ending ini jg gk kalah kejam T_T jd semua nya gk ada yg jadi, malah kookga di ujung wehehe *ampuni daku*]

[Last, uda jelas kan ya jadi pada akhirnya 'Suga' yang menguasain tubuh itu, karena Yoongi yg terlalu minder n Agust yg lemah n ikhlasin diri. N yg ena2 sama Tae n Hobi hayooo uda tau kan sapa wkwk. Jimin di sini bnr2 ternistakan *wahaha*, dicampakkan gt aja :p]

[Plus untuk yg bingung kok bisa Kookie muncul tiba2, ingat2 lg di chapter awal ada dj Kook kan yg dicium Suga sebelum dy ketemu sama Jimin. Nah jd mereka emg uda ada something, yg pastinya 'tanpa ikatan', karena seorang Suga gk bs diikat, dy kan liar *horror*]

[Ok deh cukup cuap2nya yg uda bs ngalahin isi chapter ini huehehe. Aku ingin say thank untuk semua yg uda fnf rnr FF ini. Review kalian selalu menyemangatiku hehe. See you all on My next project, hopefully soon :D]

[Bye! ^^]


End file.
